


Vesper

by dhiskey, nodosenoatriale



Series: SAINT ACADEMY [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Violence, Brother/Brother Incest, Demons, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Incest, M/M, Mild Smut, Multi, Occult, Writober, Writober 2020
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26720248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhiskey/pseuds/dhiskey, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nodosenoatriale/pseuds/nodosenoatriale
Summary: I demoni della Sant Academy si preparano a partecipare al Ludus Imperii, tra scontri, alleanze ed equilibri precari.Tutti i capitoli di questa storia sono scritti a quattro mani.saintacademy.carrd.co
Series: SAINT ACADEMY [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944523





	1. Ludus Imperii

«Che classe hai stamattina?» Domanda Scar, espirando una nuvoletta di fumo grigiastro.  
  
Piros grugnisce, sfregandosi le palpebre nel tentativo di dissipare la sonnolenza che le appesantisce, e si rigira sotto il lenzuolo per voltarsi nella sua direzione.  
  
«Contratti demoniaci, una vera rottura.» Borbotta.  
Quando finalmente riesce ad aprire gli occhi scorge il profilo rilassato di Scar, i capelli scompigliati, la sigaretta che pende dalle labbra. Le prime ore del mattino sono l’unico momento in cui la sua fronte non è corrugata e le sue spalle non sono tese.  
  
«Se ti impegnassi almeno un po’ potresti fare il test e passare alla classe successiva, sai?»  
  
«Naaa, la signora Kandra è un belvedere.» Risponde Piros ridacchiando, la malizia viva nello sguardo.  
  
Scar lo guarda di sbieco e allunga una mano per dargli un pizzicotto. Non lo schiva, emettendo un verso più eccitato che dolorante quando sente la pelle pizzicata.  
  
«Troia.» Sentenzia Scar.  
  
«Mmh, lo so che ti piace.»  
  
Bisticciano come due amanti nel letto per un altro po’, finché non arriva il momento di alzarsi per non fare tardi alle rispettive lezioni. Hanno saltato l’orario della colazione a mensa, come al solito, ma nessuno dei due preferisce il cibo alla compagnia dell’altro. Gli va bene così, e Scar fa sempre scorta di merendine e barrette proteiche.  
Si salutano a metà corridoio, Scar diretto alla palestra per seguire la classe di combattimento corpo a corpo e Piros indirizzato verso l’aula 15.  
  
«Ce l’hai fatta ad arrivare, puttanella.» Lo accoglie Kage con la sua consueta eleganza. «Se succhiassi meno cazzi forse non faresti sempre tardi a lezione.»  
  
Piros sorride, radioso. Si sente saturo di Vis fino ai capelli, potrebbe dare fuoco all’intero pianeta se potesse e ciò lo esalta oltre ogni misura. Kage può sfotterlo quanto gli pare, ma la verità è che sotto sotto tutti gli altri demoni sono gelosi della capacità dei succubi di generare Vis, la loro energia vitale, durante gli atti sessuali.  
  
«Buongiorno a te, sei molto bello oggi.» Lo apostrofa, sbattendo le ciglia folte e sedendosi nel posto libero accanto al suo.  
Kage lo insulta sempre, ma gli tiene sempre il posto quando hanno lezione insieme. È coriaceo, ma sotto la scorza c’è qualcosa di morbido.  
  
Kage sbuffa e se non fosse per la sua pelle scura il rossore sulle sue guance sarebbe molto più evidente.  
Carino, pensa Piros.  
  
La signora Kandra, una mora dalle forme generose e lo sguardo affilato, sbatte la porta dell’aula con un tonfo sordo, per poi raggiungere la cattedra.  
  
«Buongiorno, studenti. Quest’oggi vorrei cominciare anticipandovi un–»  
  
Le sue parole sono interrotte da un crepitio elettrostatico che fende l’aria di punto in bianco, rumoroso e fastidioso. Diversi sguardi si sollevano verso l’alto, alla ricerca di una plausibile fonte.  
Non ne troveranno alcuna, ovviamente, riflette Piros.  
  
«Oh, beh. Mi hanno preceduta.» Mormora l’insegnante, mettendosi a sedere con i gomiti appoggiati alla cattedra, in attesa.  
  
«Inizio comunicazione.  
Studenti della SAINT Academy, stimati docenti e assistenti. Il Consiglio Ombra è lieto di annunciarvi lo svolgimento della millequarantacinquesima edizione del Ludus Imperii, secondo le regole usuali e nello spirito dello statuto dell’Istituzione stessa. La scadenza per le iscrizioni è a quarantotto ore da questo momento.  
Fine comunicazione.»  
  
Piros e Kage si scambiano uno sguardo complice, eccitato. Il Ludus Imperii è l’iniziativa più divertente e pericolosa dell’anno, un evento in cui si può guadagnare quantitativi spropositati di Vis oppure perderne così tanta da rischiare la vita. Le regole sono poche e ambigue, perfette per i demoni, e la posta in gioco alta. L’equivalente della roulette russa per gli umani, in un certo senso.  
Piros già si sente fremere al pensiero di partecipare.  
  
«C-cosa è il Ludus Imperii?» Domanda un ragazzino seduto in seconda fila con la mano alzata.  
Nikau, un demone arrivato all’accademia da pochi mesi ma già promettente, al punto da ottenere il posto in classi intermedie fin da subito.  
  
«Un gioco, sostanzialmente.» Spiega la signora Kandra. «Solitamente sconsigliato ai più giovani, perché altamente pericoloso. Si tratta di un mese di prove, una al giorno, da portare a termine per guadagnare Vis e gloria.»  
  
«Wow!»  
  
«Non così in fretta, sciocco. Portare a termine le prove fa guadagnare Vis, ma non superarle ne fa perdere ancora di più. E sai cosa succede a un demone che perde più Vis di quanta ne abbia?»  
  
«Oh…» conclude Nikau con voce tremolante.  
Così come lui, molti altri studenti in aula assumono espressioni tra il contrariato e l’inorridito.  
  
«Per questo è sconsigliato ai più giovani. E come dice sempre il Consiglio Ombra: “se hai bisogno di chiedere spiegazioni, vuol dire che non sei pronto e non fa per te”. Altre domande o possiamo cominciare con la lezione odierna?»  
  
Nessuno fiata e la signora Kandra comincia ad elencare i vari tipi di contratti per vincolare le anime.  
  
La lezione passa alla svelta, nonostante la pesantezza dell’argomento. L’eccitazione per il Ludus è tale da monopolizzare ogni pensiero di Piros, dando adito alla sua immaginazione di correre all’impazzata. Fantastica sulle prove di quest’anno, su quelle delle edizioni passate, sulla depravazione e l’immoralità in cui potrà sguazzare liberamente.  
Non appena suona la campanella afferra Kage per un polso, trascinandolo fuori dall’aula come una piccola furia.  
  
«Ehi, ehi! Piano, mi fai cadere tutti i libri!» Protesta quest’ultimo, cercando di allacciare la propria cartella di cuoio mentre Piros impone un passo di marcia.  
  
«Eddai, spicciati! Dobbiamo subito andare a parlare con Scar!»  
  
«E Akriel.» Puntualizza Kage, seccato.  
  
«Sì, sì, anche lui.»  
  
Akriel è un tipo strano. Bello, incredibilmente potente, ma strano. Piros vuole parlare con Scar prima di farlo anche con lui.  
  
«Dove cazzo mi stai portando?»  
  
«In camera nostra. Scar sarà sicuramente andato lì dopo le lezioni, per parlare dell’annuncio.» Spiega Piros, voltando l’angolo e percorrendo il corridoio del loro dormitorio. Una volta raggiunta la stanza non si preoccupa nemmeno di bussare e spalanca direttamente la porta.  
Serra le labbra quando si rende conto che Scar non è l’unico demone presente. È stato preceduto, dunque, constata con disappunto mentre saluta con un cenno del capo Akriel e il piccoletto che si porta sempre appresso. Min, forse? Mish… no, Mihr.  
Non capisce perché se lo sia portato dietro anche adesso, per parlare del Ludus, ma in fondo non gli interessa.  
  
«Finalmente siamo al completo.» Prende parola Akriel, passandosi una mano tra i capelli biondi e rivolgendo ai presenti un sorriso quasi smielato. «Ho una proposta da farvi per il Ludus di quest’anno.»  
  
Il sorriso diventa un sogghigno bianchissimo, del candore più marcio del mondo, e Piros non sa se rabbrividire o sfregarsi le mani impaziente.

✠

Vedere quegli occhi limpidi e freddi gli fa stringere la pancia ogni santissima volta.  
Kage preferirebbe che le cose stessero diversamente, ma non ce la fa proprio.  
  
Akriel afferra per il colletto il fratello seduto accanto a lui. Lo spinge fuori dal letto per liberare il posto.  
  
“Porta rispetto e fai sedere chi è più grande di te.”  
  
La ginocchia del ragazzino biondo sbattono sonoramente sul parquet della stanza. Akriel tratta suo fratello come una pezza ma, in tutta onestà, Kage non prova nessuna pena, anzi.  
  
Mihr striscia con gli stinchi sul pavimento, avvilito, e poi si mette seduto incrociando le gambe.  
  
Il ragazzo dai capelli scuri guarda il bambino per terra e sorride. Si siede vicino al demone più grande fra loro e si sporge per ricevere un bacio.  
  
Le mani chiarissime di Akriel sulla sua pelle scura creano un contrasto armonioso. Il ragazzo gli stringe le guance, gli soffia ad un centimetro dalle labbra ma non lo bacia. Gli infila le dita grandi e forti tra i capelli. Lo spinge a reclinare la testa sulla sua spalla e, mentre inizia a parlare, gli accarezza i ciuffi folti in modo ipnotico.  
  
“Perchè quest’anno non partecipiamo al Ludus come gruppo…?” propone.  
  
Piros, senza pudore, si sfila i jeans mettendo in mostra la pelle chiara costellata di lentiggini appena più scure. Scar non può trattenersi dal guardarlo compiere quel gesto.  
  
“Beh, ne avevamo già parlato lo scorso anno, no? Cosa c’è di strano?” domanda Kage sistemandosi meglio contro la spalla di Akriel.  
  
“Noi cinque.” dice questo con serietà.  
  
Scar ride a voce alta, sarcastico.  
Piros si unisce nel gesto canzonatorio mentre infila un paio di calzoncini morbidi e comodi.  
  
Akriel rimane impassibile ma Kage può sentire il suo corpo irrigidirsi appena. Quella reazione gli fa capire che non sta scherzando.  
  
Il demone delle tenebre si stacca, indignato.  
  
“Non vorrai trascinare lo stronzo nel gioco?”  
  
“Lo stronzo si chiama Mihr, e vedi di parlare come si deve altrimenti poi sarò costretto a ripulire quella boccaccia che ti ritrovi.”  
  
Kage si morde le labbra alle parole di Akriel. Un brivido gli scuote la pancia, perchè ogni volta che il demone i ghiaccio proferisce parola, gli tremano le ginocchia e il cuore gli batte più forte?! Dannazione, detesta non avere il controllo di se stesso.  
  
Akriel non gli da il tempo di riformulare. Ora anche Piros e Scar lo fissano attoniti.  
  
“Se volete fare gruppo con me per il Ludus dovete accettare anche mio fratello, altrimenti io e lui parteciperemo da soli. Non per minacciarvi o fare il prepotente ma... sapete che sono permaloso, potrei offendermi, e decidere di rovinarvi il gioco. Così, per dire.”  
  
Piros fa schioccare la lingua così sonoramente che il suono riverbera nella stanza silenziosa.  
  
“Dopo lo spettacolino dell’altro giorno, in cui ha fatto piovere sangue sulla scuola, hai un bel coraggio a volerci imporre la sua presenza.” dice con una nota irritata nella voce.  
  
“Sei il primo che ha detto che è un incapace e non riesce a fare nulla…” rincara la dose Scar cercando di risultare pacato.  
  
Akriel sorride, imperturbabile. Il bambino seduto a terra non sembra avere il coraggio di guardarli in faccia per confrontarli.  
  
“Non devo certo ricordarvi che il successo nel Ludus non è affatto legato ai nostri poteri o abilità…”  
  
Kage si alza dal letto contrariato. Fa avanti e indietro nella stanza con palese fastidio dipinto sul volto. Guarda Piros e Scar con insistenza per cercare complicità e supporto.  
  
“Non siate scortesi con Mihr, è un bravo bambino.” continua Akriel.  
Il demone fa un cenno al fratello di raggiungerlo. Questo si avvicina a lui gattonando obbediente e si mette in ginocchio tra le sue gambe divaricate.  
  
“Sapete, ho impiegato tanto tempo per istruirlo…”  
  
Akriel parla rilassato, seduti davanti a lui ci sono Piros e Scar che lo guardano stoici.  
Afferra il fratello dai capelli e gli reclina la testa contro una delle sue cosce.  
Senza cerimonie gli infila un dito in bocca e spinge in profondità fino alla giuntura con le altre falangi. Mihr non emette suono, i suoi occhi si spalancano come la sua bocca.  
  
Gli altri tre demoni rimangono in silenzio e osservano il profilo di Mihr mentre Akriel si sfila dalla sua bocca per poi infilarci un altro dito. Le guance del bambino si rigano di lacrime sottili mentre il fratello rotea il polso e fa avanti e indietro dentro la sua gola.  
  
Kage prova disgusto, fastidio ma più di ogni cosa è geloso.  
  
“Non vedo come possa esserci utile…” dice Scar. La sua voce è bassa e profonda, calma quanto pericolosa.  
  
Akriel sospira ed estrae le dita bavate dalla bocca di Mihr. Si pulisce distratto contro la camicetta del piccolo.  
  
“Volevo fare il democratico facendola suonare come se fosse negoziabile. Non lo è, o siete dentro o siete fuori. La scelta è vostra.”

✠

  
«Non puoi imporcelo senza nemmeno dare una spiegazione!» Esclama Piros, concitato. Stringe i pugni, le braccia tese ai lati del corpo esile, il naso arricciato.  
  
«Sei davvero carino quando ti arrabbi, te l’hanno mai detto? Scommetto che quando litigate a Scar viene durissimo.» Commenta Akriel con un risolino divertito, l’espressione più bonaria e tranquilla del mondo.  
  
Il fatto che abbia ragione, perché a volte succede davvero, è totalmente irrilevante in questo momento. Scar serra la mandibola e gli rivolge uno sguardo duro, di avvertimento.  
«Tuo fratello ci penalizzerebbe e basta, non vedo come possa apportare un contributo. E tu, Akriel, forse sei meno indispensabile di quanto credi.»  
  
«Akriel ci serve, eccome! Voi due da soli non potete andare da nessuna parte.» Sentenzia Kage, raddrizzando la schiena e quasi ringhiando nella loro direzione.  
  
«Oh, ma stai zitto! Ce la siamo cavata benissimo altre volte.» Lo attacca Piros, agguerrito.  
  
«Certo, con Scar che ha pochissimo Vis e tu che devi procurarne per entrambi…»  
  
«Non ti azzardare, lecchino che non sei altro! Scar se la cava benissimo anche con meno Vis, al contrario tuo che fai il bravo cagnolino con Akriel solo perché è grosso e potente!»  
  
«Basta!»  
La voce di Akriel rimbomba come un tuono nelle quattro pareti della stanza, mettendo a tacere i due demoni battaglieri e catturando l’attenzione di tutti.  
Sorride ancora, ma i suoi lineamenti si sono irrigiditi.  
  
«Siete ridicoli, mi date fastidio e mi annoiate.» Li apostrofa, grattandosi il mento.  
«Kage, tu da solo saresti quello con meno probabilità di successo. Quindi piano con i giudizi, ok?  
E tu, Piros, non fare finta che come gruppo non siamo incredibilmente compatibili. O devo ricordarti alcune cosette occorse la scorsa edizione?»  
  
Piros e Kage arrossiscono all’unisono, serrando le labbra. Il succubus si preme contro il fianco di Scar, incrociando le braccia.  
  
«Scar, ragiona. La mia condizione non è così terribile e anzi, credo fermamente che Mihr possa rivelarsi molto utile nel Ludus.»  
  
Scar lo guarda negli occhi, cerca una traccia d’inganno o malafede, ma non ne trova. Akriel sembra convinto di ciò che dice. Peccato, non l’aveva mai considerato uno stupido prima di adesso.  
  
Sospira, alzandosi dal letto.  
  
«Scordatelo.» Scandisce bene ogni sillaba, lo sguardo fisso in quello del suo interlocutore.  
  
Il sorriso di Akriel, finalmente, si incrina. Si alza a sua volta, muovendo un passo in avanti finché non è così vicino a Scar che i loro petti quasi si sfiorano.  
È più alto di qualche centimetro, abbastanza perché Scar debba inclinare la testa per continuare a guardarlo negli occhi.  
  
«E pensare che ti credevo intelligente.» Gli sibila in faccia Akriel.  
  
«Posso dire lo stesso di te.»  
  
Akriel ridacchia, ma non c’è traccia di divertimento nel suo sguardo furente. Come una bestia in procinto di attaccare, si lecca le labbra e scopre i denti.  
  
«Dobbiamo risolvere questa questione alla vecchia maniera? Lo sai che sono più forte di te.»  
Akriel si protende in avanti, afferrandogli il collo con una mano e leccandogli la bocca. Le sue dita stringono, ma Scar non cede. Non vuole dargliela vinta, nonostante sappia che nelle sue condizioni, in uno scontro diretto, non riuscirebbe mai ad avere la meglio.  
  
«Se continui a fare il testardo, farò in modo che tu e Piros perdiate, che vada a zero non solo il tuo Vis, ma anche il suo.» Gli sussurra Akriel in un orecchio, le labbra che sfiorano leggere la sua pelle.  
  
Piros è il suo punto debole. Lo sa Akriel, lo sa Kage, lo sa Piros stesso. Lo sa tutta la fottutissima scuola. È già una fonte costante di vergogna il fatto che Piros gli ceda regolarmente parte del proprio Vis per sopperire al suo handicap, non sopporterebbe mai di arrecargli un danno seppur in modo indiretto. Ne morirebbe.  
  
Solleva una mano per afferrare il polso di Akriel, che continua a tenerlo per il collo, e tirarsi via la sua mano di dosso. Almeno in quanto a forza fisica, sono pari.  
  
«Se tuo fratello ci rallenterà, ne pagherai le conseguenze.» Dice lapidario.  
  
Akriel torna a sorridere, facendo un passo indietro. «Sapevo che saremmo arrivati a un ragionevole compromesso.»  
  
«Aspettate un attimo!» Protesta Piros, saltando in piedi a sua volta, il volto paonazzo e le mani tremanti per la rabbia.  
  
«Santo cielo! Ma quanto ti lamenti oggi?» Lo apostrofa Akriel, con plateale esasperazione. «Non hai qualcuno o qualcosa con cui scopare, così stai zitto una volta per tutte? Kage, un aiuto? Così la finite entrambi di rompere i coglioni, magari.»

✠

  
  
Scar afferra il polso sottile di Piros, un avvertimento. Risale con la mano grande la sua pelle vellutata e lo tira per spingerlo a sedersi sul letto.

Kage continua a guardarli per poi voltarsi di nuovo verso Akriel in un ciclo continuo che va avanti per minuti.  
  
“Dovresti vedere la tua faccia in questo momento.” gli dice in tono di scherno il più grande.  
  
“Visto che siamo in questa situazione, sarà bene che iniziamo a capire i dettagli importanti. Prima ci mettiamo al sicuro da possibili inconvenienti, meglio sarà per tutti.”  
  
Scar accarezza con il pollice il dorso della mano di Piros per calmarlo. Parla guardando Akriel negli occhi, non ha paura di lui ma purtroppo sa bene che che la legge del più forte va rispettata e assecondata, almeno finché non avrà sconfitto la maledizione che si porta sulla schiena.  
  
“Tra mezz’ora ho la lezione di economia, propongo di vederci dopo cena e discuterne bene.”  
  
Akriel si ravviva i capelli ed esclama sonoramente: “Sempre il mio preferito. Ti sei meritato un pompino coi fiocchi dalla bocca innocente del mio fratellino!”  
  
Mihr è ancora ai suoi piedi, sta giocando con le stringhe degli anfibi di suo fratello, le conta e ci fa saltellare sù le dita. Il più grande afferra Mihr senza troppa cura e lo spinge in avanti verso l’altro letto.  
  
“Fai vedere a tutti quando sei obbediente, apri la bocca!” gli ordina Akriel.  
Il più piccolo si inginocchia scompostamente con il sedere sul pavimento e i polpacci stirati di fianco. Schiude le labbra rosate e tira fuori la lingua. Guarda il fratello alla ricerca di consenso e poi si rivolge di nuovo verso Scar.  
  
Il demone di terra cerca di rimanere serio e impassibile davanti agli occhi grandi del ragazzino e alla bava che gli cola dalla bocca. Quel tipo di visioni e desideri hanno un inferno tutto loro.  
  
“Grazie, non mi piacciono i bambini.” mente.  
Akriel rivolge uno sguardo a Piros, al suo corpo minuto, al suo sguardo infantile, alle sue forme acerbe. Chiude gli occhi, stira la bocca divertito, e sentenzia: “Bugiardo.”

✠

  
  
Anche Kage osserva Piros, seguendo lo sguardo di Akriel. Non può negare, per quanto lo disprezzi, che sia davvero desiderabile. Le sue cosce nude e pallide, la chioma ramata, la bocca a cuore; ogni sua parte è perfetta e invitante, ipnotica. Come tutti i succubui, dopotutto, fatti per sedurre.  
  
I suoi lineamenti sono contratti e sgraziati mentre guarda Mihr a terra con la bocca spalancata e offerta a Scar. Kage prova un piacere sadico e perverso nel constatare di non essere l’unico a provare odio, rabbia e gelosia verso quel rifiuto vivente.  
  
Il succubus si alza e Scar non sembra nemmeno accorgersene, troppo impegnato a far finta che il piccolo spettacolino davanti a sé non gli abbia causato un’erezione.  
  
«Sono io l’esperto di pompini. Che succhi il mio di cazzo, così vediamo un po’ se è davvero capace come dici.» Si rivolge ad Akriel, con tono spavaldo.  
  
Akriel lo guarda e per un istante Kage ha paura che possa attaccarlo, ma dopo una manciata di secondi scoppia in una risata fragorosa.  
  
«Certo, perché no?» Esclama, appoggiando mollemente la schiena contro il muro e distendendo le gambe. Con un braccio cinge le spalle di Kage, premendoselo contro.  
«Hai sentito, fratellino? Succhialo a Piros.»  
  
Kage non vuole darlo a vedere, ma ribolle di eccitazione e curiosità. Segue con lo sguardo Piros che si abbassa i pantaloncini quanto basta per liberare il proprio cazzo — già duro, che troia — e si avvicina a Mihr, acciuffandogli il capo per i capelli. Se lo spinge contro con malagrazia, infilandogli l’uccello dentro in un sol colpo. Mihr cerca di assecondarlo e seguire il ritmo, ma la verità è che Piros gli sta scopando la bocca senza alcun riguardo. È inaspettato e fottutamente eccitante.  
  
Kage capisce che Piros è venuto perché Mihr tossisce e gorgoglia, cercando di non farsi andare di traverso il suo sperma.  
  
Il succubus lascia andare Mihr, che continua a tossire affamato d’aria, per poi superarlo e raggiungere con andatura sinuosa Akriel. Gli posa le mani sulle cosce e solleva il viso, mordendosi il labbro inferiore con fare seducente.  
  
«Tuo fratello fa proprio schifo.» Gli sibila in faccia.  
  
«Sei fortunato ad essere così bello, tesoro, o ti avrei già fatto a pezzi e dato in pasto a Cerbero.»  
  
Si mettono entrambi a ridere, sotto lo sguardo cupo di Scar e quello inquieto di Kage.

✠

  
  
Gli fa male la gola e la pancia e la testa e le ginocchia, gli fa male tutto.  
Non ha ancora messo nulla sotto i denti dal giorno prima. Voleva davvero il budino al cioccolato della caffetteria. Akriel gli aveva proibito di mangiarlo e lui si era rifiutato di consumare il resto del pasto.  
  
Lo sperma di Piros ha un sapore incredibilmente dolce e quando lo ha mandato giù gli ha bruciato lo stomaco vuoto.  
  
“Alzati, merda.” lo apostrofa suo fratello.  
Gli altri demoni si stanno dirigendo verso l’uscita della stanza per tornare in classe. Li segue a testa bassa. Vuole solo saltare le lezioni e stare un po’ solo, in santa pace.  
  
Una preoccupazione fa capolino nei suoi pensieri.  
  
“A-akri, mi fai fare la pipì?” domanda improvvisamente afferrando la manica della felpa del fratello.  
  
Uno dei tanti sigilli che Akriel ha messo sulla sua pancia regola la minzione. Se lui non lo permette, Mihr non può urinare. Il piccolo deve ancora abituarsi ad essere tanto dipendente da suo fratello. Ha imparato che se non chiede, Akri può disattivare il sigillo in qualsiasi momento facendogli svuotare la vescica di punto in bianco ovunque lui sia. Mihr non vuole che ri-succeda quando è lontano da un bagno.  
  
Il ragazzo biondo annuisce e poi si volta verso Piros che armeggia con le chiavi per chiudere la stanza.  
  
“Oh, troppo tardi bimbo. Piros ha già fatto. Tra venti secondi ti disattivo il sigillo, non la fai da stamattina, faresti bene a correre…”  
  
Le parole di Akriel tardano a permeare nella sua comprensione. Fissa il fratello con sguardo assente e solo quando inizia a contare alla rovescia si volta di scatto e inizia a correre a perdifiato per il corridoio.  
  
Non ce la farà mai a raggiungere il bagno comune sull’ala ovest in tempo e Akriel lo sa.  
  


✠

  
  
Kage sta ridendo, modesto ed elegante come sempre. Akriel sta commentando le foto sul profilo instagram ti un tipo che sta sul cazzo ed entrambi.  
  
Piros prova quasi pena per quel suo attaccamento morboso ad uno come Akriel a cui non frega di niente e nessuno, nemmeno di suo fratello.  
  
Quella mattina si era fatto prendere dalla smania di contraddirlo e infastidirlo. Aveva trattato Mihr come un oggetto. La cosa non lo rende poi tanto diverso dalla parte di Akriel che detesta.  
  
Scar sta seduto alla scrivania davanti ad un tomo consistente che avrebbero dovuto già iniziare a consultare settimane prima. Il tempo stringe e la creazione di un sigillo collettivo e bilanciato con la presenza di Mihr non sembra semplice come avevano immaginato.  
  
“Dov'è tuo fratello?” chiede rivolgendosi al ragazzo seduto sull’altro letto.  
  
“Non lo so, ma quando arriva gliela faccio pagare. Come si permette ad...”  
  
Akriel inizia a parlare ma la sua frase viene spezzata dal debole bussare contro la porta di legno scuro.  
  
“E’ aperta…” dice Piros a voce alta.  
  
La porta si spalanca timida e Mihr fa capolino attraverso essa. Tiene la testa bassa e non guarda nessuno negli occhi.  
  
“S-scusate il ritardo…” dice piano abbandonando la cartella per terra e sedendosi accanto ad essa.  
  
Piros non può fare a meno di notare che i suoi vestiti sono diversi da quella mattina.  
  
“Alla fine ti sei pisciato addosso?” chiede Kage squadrandolo per intero con sguardo cattivo.  
  
Mihr si conficca i polpastrelli sulle ginocchia nude e si limita ad annuire.  
  
Akriel alza lo sguardo dal telefono per guardarlo meglio.  
  
“Cosa hai fatto alla faccia?” domanda serio.  
  
Il bambino abbassa ancor più la testa e “Niente.” sibila.  
  
Il demone più grande fa roteare gli occhi al cielo e si alza di scatto.  
  
“Scusateci un secondo.” dice sciorinando un sorriso falso. Afferra Mihr per un braccio e lo trascina nella bagno della stanza.  
  
Gli altri non vorrebbero ascoltare ma è abbastanza impossibile ignorare la voce arrabbiata di Akriel al di là della porticina.  
  
Mihr aveva chiari lividi in viso e un labbro spaccato che non erano presenti quella mattina.  
  
“Mi hai fatto pisciare davanti alla caffetteria e mi hanno pestato!”  
  
La voce sottile di Mihr echeggia esasperata e nevrotica.  
Ad essa seguono solo suoni secchi, forse schiaffi. Escono cinque minuti più tardi. Akriel ha un sorriso radioso e Mihr ha la faccia gonfia e arrossata.  
  
“Vogliamo cominciare signori?”

✠

  
  
Scar si sta scervellando su quel libro incomprensibile dal primo pomeriggio, con scarsi risultati in quanto a soluzioni al loro problema e un mal di testa che minaccia di stenderlo al tappeto. È così concentrato che Piros deve chiamarlo due volte per catturare la sua attenzione.  
  
«Iniziamo, dai.» Lo esorta, facendogli spazio accanto a sé.  
Scar abbozza un sorriso e si mette a sedere.  
  
«Vieni anche tu sul letto, forza. C’è spazio.»  
  
Mihr solleva di scatto il capo verso Piros, un misto di diffidenza e sorpresa nello sguardo, per poi interrogare silenziosamente il fratello. Akriel scrolla le spalle, disinteressato, e Mihr lo prende come un permesso per mettersi comodo sul materasso morbido.  
  
«Allora,» prende parola il demone del ghiaccio, «scoperto qualcosa di interessante in quelle pagine ingiallite?»  
  
Scar percepisce chiaramente l’ironia sottile nelle sue parole, ma decide di ignorarla.  
«No, solo conferme a quello che già sapevamo. I sigilli collettivi sono un dito al culo, la minima percentuale di disequilibrio potrebbe avere conseguenze catastrofiche.»  
  
«Mmh. Quindi il problema è che tu perdi Vis anche solo respirando, giusto?»  
  
Piros scatta in avanti con il chiaro intento di rispondere per le rime, ma Scar lo blocca posandogli una mano sul petto. È inutile infervorarsi se ciò che ha detto Akriel, per quanto fastidioso, è la verità.  
Finché non troverà il modo di spezzare la maledizione di suo padre e liberarsi del sigillo che gli impedisce di accumulare e conservare Vis normalmente, dovrà fare i conti con la realtà.  
  
«Corretto.»  
  
«Se non ci fosse stato Mihr a incasinare tutto, sarebbe stato più facile…» borbotta Kage, reggendosi il mento con una mano.  
  
Non ha tutti i torti, pensa Scar. Il contributo di Mihr è praticamente nullo, incidendo pesantemente sul livello di Vis collettivo. Senza di lui, con solo sé stesso a fare da zavorra, si sarebbe trattato di qualche calcolo e un po’ di Vis in prestito da Piros, ma adesso è tutto più complicato.  
  
«Fratellino, fai cambio di posto con Kage.»  
  
Kage si morde le labbra, ma quando Mihr gli si avvicina scende dal letto senza fiatare, andando a posizionarsi accanto a Piros.  
  
«Sai qual’è il tuo problema, Scar?» Domanda Akriel, posando distrattamente una mano sulla coscia di Mihr.  
  
«Sentiamo, illuminami.»  
  
«Sei troppo razionale.»  
  
«Ma non mi dire. E cosa dovrei fare per cercare una soluzione, darmi alla divinazione?»  
  
Akriel ridacchia, poi guarda il fratello. Sorride.  
«Ehi, stupido, tu hai un conto in sospeso da stamattina con il mio amico. In più sei arrivato in ritardo e ti sei messo a starnazzare come un’oca in bagno. Non mi sembra proprio corretto.»  
  
Mihr sbatte le ciglia un paio di volte, annuisce.  
  
«Vai a fargli quel pompino di cui si parlava, così cogliamo due piccioni con una fava.»  
  
Scar ha già gli occhi puntati sulle labbra infantili di Mihr e la saliva in bocca. È stanco morto e non ha la benché minima intenzione di rifiutare un piccolo aiuto a rilassarsi, soprattutto se confezionato in una taglia piccola e innocente come il peccato.  
  
Questa volta, quando Mihr scende dal letto e Scar si mette seduto sul bordo del materasso con le gambe larghe, Piros non interviene.  
  
Il piccoletto si sistema in ginocchio tra le sue cosce, portando lesto le manine al bottone dei jeans. Slaccia, tira e sposta stoffa finché non ha libero accesso all’erezione che già smania per ricevere attenzioni.  
Scar sospira rumorosamente quando Mihr posa la lingua su di lui, lambendo la sua carne in modo forse un po’ impacciato ma decisamente volenteroso. Lo lecca senza tralasciare un centimetro, bagnandolo di saliva e trascinando i denti sulla sua pelle. Prova a infilarselo nella sua boccuccia stretta e Scar vorrebbe solo spingere di prepotenza, ma si trattiene.  
Prova ancora, ancora e ancora. Alla fine ci riesce, strappandogli un gemito cavernoso.  
  
«Impegnati di più, testa di cazzo. Come ti ho insegnato!»  
  
A quelle parole del fratello, Mihr contrae le guance e succhia come un dannato, come se volesse strappargli insieme all’orgasmo anche la sua fottuta essenza. Scar ha il respiro affannato, intriso di gemiti e sbuffi. Non è come i pompini di Piros ma cazzo, si sente esplodere.  
  
Poi sente qualcosa di nuovo, di diverso. Il piacere è mescolato all’eco di un ricordo, di qualcosa di impossibile. Sente ogni muscolo bruciare, le ossa sovraccariche, e mentre viene copiosamente nella bocca di Mihr, lo travolge un’ondata impetuosa di… di Vis.  
  
Vis.  
  
Riapre gli occhi di scatto, quando tutto finisce così com’è iniziato. Si guarda intorno, quasi ad aspettarsi sguardi allibiti, ma Kage e Piros si stanno baciando languidamente accanto a lui e l’unico che lo guarda con un sorrisino saccente stampato sulle labbra è Akriel.  
  
«Che cazzo…»  
  
«Aww, il mio esperimento ha funzionato. L’avevo detto che Mihr si sarebbe rivelato utile.» Gli risponde l’altro demone, ammiccando.  
  
Non c’è ombra di dubbio, ha guadagnato Vis. È a capienza massima. Qualsiasi cosa si sia inventato quel pazzo ha funzionato più che bene.  
  
«Come?» Sbraita, facendo sussultare i due al suo fianco e il piccolo ancora accovacciato a terra.  
  
Akriel si prende il suo tempo nel prendere accendino e sigarette, portarsene una alle labbra e accenderla. Non aiuta il fatto che nel compiere quel gesto sembri un attore di quei vecchi film in bianco e nero, con pochi dialoghi e gesti eloquenti.  
  
«La curiosità uccise il gatto, non lo sapevi?»

✠

  
  
Akriel o è un genio o è molto fortunato, più probabilmente una combinazione propizia delle due cose. Gioca con i sigilli da tempo e Mihr è sempre stato il suo banco di prova. Ora che suo fratello vive con lui può lasciarglieli addosso 24/7 e sperimentare quanto gli pare.  
  
Mihr ha una capacità di rigenerare Vis particolarmente alta, specialmente per la sua età. Il fatto che poi non sia in grado di spenderla in nessun modo significa averlo praticamente sempre con un alto surplus di Vis. A lui serve solo il quantitativo necessario per non morire.  
  
Akriel si compiace dello sguardo di Scar incredulo e raggiante. Piros li guarda esterrefatto, la bocca contratta e gli occhi luminosi e colmi di curiosità e stupore.  
Il demone di ghiaccio aspira una boccata di fumo, rilassato. Tiene la sigaretta tra indice e medio e si gratta il viso con il pollice.  
"Sono riuscito a modificare un sigillo di cessione energia rendendolo indiretto. Metto in atto il trasferimento con il mio Vis, ma l'energia trasferita non è la mia ma di chi porta il sigillo. Facile." dice sputando fuori una spira densa e opaca.  
  
"Ma il ricevente non deve avere nessun sigillo, come è possibile?" domanda Kage aggrottando le sopracciglia.  
  
Akriel annuisce compiaciuto per quelle domande.  
Mentre parla e spiega della modifica che ha affatto alle rune del sigillo per innescare il trasferimento solo durante connessioni di natura sessuale, Mihr cerca di alzarsi barcollando pericolosamente. Il piccolo si trascina a fatica verso il bagno.  
  
Il demone più grande continua a spiegare i dettagli ai suoi compagni.  
  
“Su di me non ha funzionato però…” dice Piros ancora scombussolato per quella rivelazione.  
  
“Temo che con i succubi non funzioni...Perchè non ti basta il Vis che succhi ogni volta che godi?”  
  
“Non succhio Vis, si crea…” si premura di precisare Piros.  
  
“Effetti collaterali?” domanda Scar guardandosi le mani.  
  
“Li scopriremo…” sospira Akriel assottigliando gli occhi.  
  
Il rumore di Mihr che vomita nel bagno sembra voler fornire una risposta a quella domanda.  
  
“Oh beh, devo ancora aggiustare la disposizione di alcuni anelli per calibrare il rilascio di energia. La versione che abbiamo sembra essere stabile abbastanza, per adesso.”  
  
Akriel lancia il mozzicone di sigaretta oltre la finestra semiaperta.  
  
”Ti sembra che la cessione sia avvenuta in modo naturale o ti senti strano?” chiede rivolgendosi a Scar che sta continuando a toccarsi il corpo e il viso, incredulo ed eccitato.  
  
“Mi sento da Dio…” risponde l’altro ragazzo con un sorriso storto dipinto sul viso sfregiato.

Il sigillo che porta sulla schiena gli prosciuga gran parte del Vis che produce e abbassa fortemente la sua abilità di rigenerarlo. Probabilmente non era a capienza piena da anni. Il Vis guadagnato durante il Ludus viene immagazzinato nel sigillo di partecipazione e può essere rilasciato a piacere. Scar, a differenza degli altri, non può usarlo come un massimizzatore di energia, per lui è una risorsa preziosa da conservare e custodire nel tempo. Non si era mai azzardato a raggiungere la capienza massima, la dispersione di Vis è troppo alta.  
  
Certo, il potere di Scar non è ristabilito al cento per cento, il Vis ceduto tramite quei tipi di sigilli si consuma più facilmente di quello autoprodotto o creato attraverso riti potenti come quelli usati per il Ludus. Meglio di niente, e comunque abbastanza per risolvere le lagne sulla partecipazione di Mihr all’evento.  
  
Piros si avvicina a Scar bisbigliandogli qualcosa a pochi centimetri dal viso. Lo accarezza morbido e voluttuoso, sembra felice per il suo compagno.  
  
Akriel decide che sia il caso di lasciargli qualche minuto di confidenza senza intromettersi.  
Fa cenno a Kage di avvicinarsi a lui, sembra parecchio sfasato dagli avvenimenti dell’ultima mezz’ora.  
  
“Vieni a tenermi compagnia.” dice deciso Akriel, allentando il primo bottone dei propri jeans chiari. Abiti umani, li adora.  
  
Kage si alza dal posto sul letto accanto a Piros e raggiunge l’altro demone.  
  
“Soddisfatto del tuo successo?” chiede retorico mentre si siede accanto a lui.  
  
Kage ha qualcosa che lo ipnotizza, la pelle scura macchiata di lentiggini dense come macchie di carbone, i capelli lucidi e neri, gli occhi chiari in contrasto con tutto il resto.  
  
“Molto, pensi che le tue manine abbiano voglia di mostrare un po’ di gratitudine?”  
  
“Se me lo chiedi così gentilmente…”  
  
Quando Mihr striscia fuori dal bagno, pallido come un cencio, trova gli altri demoni non esattamente intenti a studiare.  
  
Piros siede a cavalcioni su Scar, si strusciano, si sfiorano, si parlano. Sembrano confidarsi segreti entusiasti tra un bacio e l’altro.  
  
Kage ha il viso tra le mani di Akriel e le sue dita massaggiano l’erezione da sopra l’intimo.  
  
“A-akri...non mi sento bene.” prova a dire Mihr. Le parole gli escono biascicate e confuse.  
  
Kage gli soffia contro un orecchio: “Fai star zitto tuo fratello, la sua voce mi irrita.”  
  
“Calmati, dolcezza.” gli dice pacato. Il sorriso stirato che gli riserva però ha toni minacciosi.  
  
“Mihr, siediti lì. Se sei stanco puoi dormire, ti porto io in camera quando abbiamo finito.”  
  
Akriel si rivolge al fratello senza alzarsi per aiutarlo o controllare se stia bene.  
Mihr annuisce flebile, si accascia contro il muro fino a raggiungere il pavimento. Si rannicchia contro la propria cartella e chiude gli occhi.  
  
Kage continua a muovere la mano e a cercare la totale attenzione di Akriel.  
  
“Ragazzi, che dite, ci godiamo la buona notizia e pensiamo ai dettagli tecnici domani? Tanto direi che con questi presupposti un sigillo di livello 3 dovrebbe bastare.”  
  
Piros si volta a guardare Akriel, chiude gli occhi e annuisce. Osserva con interesse la mano di Kage che si insinua nell’intimo dell’altro.  
  
“Non sborratemi il letto.” li avverte con uno sguardo deciso.  
  
Akriel ride mostrando l’arcata di denti perfetti e brillanti. Bacia la bocca disegnata di Kage e soffia: “Non ti preoccupare, so già esattamente dove finirà la mia sborra.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Follow @dhiskey_nil](https://twitter.com/dhiskey_nil?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)   
>  [Follow @nodosenoatriale](https://twitter.com/nodosenoatriale?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)


	2. Sigilli

Kage rimescola il porridge con un’espressione disgustata. Non ha fame, la verità è che quella mattina si è recato a mensa solo nella speranza di vedere Akriel e parlare del Ludus. O di qualsiasi altra cosa.  
Parlare e basta.  
  
Sono quaranta minuti che aspetta, ormai. Il porridge, che già faceva schifo, si è completamente raffreddato. Si alza dal tavolo scocciato, lasciando il vassoio lì, e a passo svelto si incammina verso la camera che Akriel condivide col fratello.  
La stanza che prima condivideva con lui.  
  
Ha voglia di spaccare qualcosa, ma si accontenterà di insultare quella merda inutile di Mihr. Ancora non capisce bene perché Akriel lo voglia in squadra per il Ludus, ma il più forte comanda e la sua volontà è legge. Nemmeno Scar può opporsi a lui quando si impunta, figuriamoci gli altri.  
  
Quando arriva a destinazione colpisce la porta con un calcio.  
Sente dei passi, il rumore del lucchetto che si apre, e la figura imponente di Akriel gli si para davanti oltre l’uscio.  
  
«Ti dispiacerebbe rispettare gli infissi?»  
  
«Oh, scusa.» Ribatte Kage con un tono di finto cordoglio, una mano sul petto. «Ho ferito i loro sentimenti? Sono mortificato.»  
  
Akriel lo afferra per il colletto della felpa e se lo tira contro per un bacio irruento, prepotente, che gli toglie l’aria e gli lascia le labbra gonfie di morsi. Dura un attimo, ma quando finisce sente il sapore metallico del sangue in bocca.  
Viene spinto in avanti e la porta si chiude rumorosamente alle sue spalle.  
  
«Che cazzo hai, le mestruazioni? Datti una regolata.»  
  
Kage si scrolla le sue mani di dosso, schioccando le labbra. Odia venire paragonato a una stupida donna, non è certo come Mihr che si fa vestire da bambina e subisce in silenzio.  
  
«Non mi dici mai un cazzo, ecco cosa ho!» Protesta, sistemandosi la felpa e guardandolo in cagnesco.  
  
«Non mi sembra di dover rendere conto a nessuno.» Sentenzia Akriel, lapidario.  
  
La durezza nella sua voce brucia, umilia. Kage non pretende che tra di loro ci sia quella merda sdolcinata che c’è tra Piros e Scar — per l’amor di Lucifero, no — ma pensa di meritarsi almeno un briciolo di considerazione. Dopotutto si conoscono da nove fottutissimi anni.  
  
«E dai, Akri…» sospira, arrendendosi. Non vuole litigare.  
  
«Mmh, questo tono mi piace già di più. Lo sai che non tollero le mancanze di rispetto, c’è un limite a tutto.» Lo apostrofa Akriel con gentilezza, arricciando con le dita una ciocca di capelli che gli ricade al lato della fronte.  
  
Kage annuisce. «Sono contento che partecipiamo insieme anche quest’anno, comunque.»  
  
«Anch’io, tesoro.»  
  
Kage vorrebbe un altro bacio, ma sente bussare alla porta. Mentre Akriel va ad aprire e accoglie Piros e Scar, lui si addentra nella stanza, guardandosi intorno. Non è cambiato molto da quando l’ha lasciata, tranne il fatto che al posto delle sue cose ci sono quelle di Mihr.  
Il piccolo sgorbio non si è nemmeno alzato dal letto per salutare — merda insolente — così Kage si sente in diritto di dargli una pedata sul fianco. Il piccolo non reagisce, nemmeno un lamento. Strano.  
  
«Sta bene?» Domanda Piros, dopo averlo raggiunto.  
  
«Chi se ne frega.» Ribatte Kage, scrollando le spalle e voltandosi. Ha già perso interesse, per quel che lo riguarda Mihr può anche morire.  
Ci pensasse Piros a fare la crocerossina. Come se poi a lui importasse qualcosa, visto come l’ha trattato giusto il giorno precedente…  
  
«Il sigillo è quasi pronto,» annuncia Scar, sedendosi su una sedia girevole con delle pergamene tra le mani, «ma prima bisogna rifinire i dettagli.»  
  
Ci siamo, pensa Kage. Presto avranno il loro sigillo e la partecipazione al Ludus diventerà ufficiale.  
Non vede l’ora di cominciare.

  
✠

  
  
“Ho fatto una bozza anche io sull’Ipad. Non avevo le caratteristiche dei vostri sigilli aggiornati quindi andrà sicuramente modificato.”  
  
Akriel e Scar si scambiano i sigilli creati e, attenti, osservano l’uno il lavoro dell’altro.  
  
La costruzione del sigillo per il Ludus parte da una base comune per tutti i partecipanti. Un cuore, appositamente creato dal Consiglio Ombra, che lega chi lo porta alle dinamiche dell'evento e alle sue regole.  
  
Ogni partecipante può decidere di aggiungere anelli alla base del sigillo per assicurare l’efficienza dello scambio energetico e connettere più membri, così da partecipare come gruppo.  
  
Piros guarda i due demoni più grandi discutere e ragionare sui dettagli finali. Il tempo stringe devono prepararsi per finalizzare il contratto al più presto. Kage si unisce a loro per mostrare una nuova versione del proprio sigillo. Il demone di fuoco guarda con insistenza in direzione del letto di Mihr.  
  
Il bambino è rivolto verso il muro, avvolto fra le coperte, sbuca da esse solo la testolina di capelli biondi. Curioso, Akriel non la smette mai di blaterare di rispetto e poi permette a suo fratello di stare a letto ignorandoli.  
  
“Ma questa è un'intuizione geniale...Interporre diametri amplificatori ad ogni livello del sigillo aumenterà sensibilmente la sua reattività.”  
Akriel esclama entusiasta dando pacche sulle spalle massicce dell’amico.  
  
“In realtà, è stato Piros a pensarci. Il Vis richiesto per imprimere il sigillo è maggiore però credo sia alla nostra portata adesso, mi sento ancora benissimo…” inizia Scar.  
  
Il ragazzo dai capelli scuri si sporge istintivamente a guardare verso il letto di Mihr.  
Kage e Piros si uniscono nella occhiata apprensiva che poi rivolge ad Akriel.  
  
“Che uomini di poca fede…” dice Akriel sbuffando.  
  
Afferra un tomo dalla scrivania e lo lancia senza preavviso sul letto colpendo una spalla di Mihr. Il corpo avvolto fra le coperte si muove appena.  
  
“Svegliati stronzo, fai vedere a tutti il capolavoro che ho fatto stanotte!”  
  
Il bambino si libera lentamente dalle coperte. I suoi capelli sono confusi e arruffati. Si mette seduto e, alzando la canottiera rosa, rivela il grande sigillo che gli orna il petto.  
  
Il suo piccolo torso presenta diversi ematomi intorno ai vari cerchi energetici e sulle costole. La sua faccia non è messa tanto meglio, oltre ai lividi e al labbro spaccato del giorno prima, sembra avere un occhio nero.  
  
“Mihr, non dovrà fare nulla durante l’apposizione dei sigilli. Ho il totale controllo del suo Vis, quindi sarò io a gestire il tutto usando la sua energia per sancire il contratto. Perciò non avete motivo di preoccuparvi. Dubitare di Mihr, significherebbe dubitare di me…”  
  
Akriel guarda suo fratello compiaciuto.  
  
“Non so che dire, ti stai davvero superando per rendere efficiente il tutto nonostante la partecipazione di Mihr. Non ho obiezioni.”  
  
Scar sospira, estrae il pacchetto morbido, che tiene sulla tasca posteriore dei jeans, e ne fa saltare una fuori per poi portarsela alla bocca. Fa per cercare l'accendino ma Piros ha già provveduto. L’estremità della sigaretta che Scar tiene tra le labbra sfrigola, rossa e crepitante.  
La combustione di piccole porzioni di materia è una cosa che a Piros riesce davvero bene. Indubbiamente ci sono voluti anni per padroneggiare precisione e accuratezza. Quando era ancora ai primi anni di accademia, ha fatto prendere fuoco a parecchie sigarette, sorbendosi l'ira di Scar.  
  
“Fighissimo…” si fa sfuggire Mihr con gli occhi che brillano. Scende veloce dal letto e si fionda verso la sua cartella di pelle. Da una tasca anteriore estrae una sigaretta e se la porta tra le labbra impacciato.  
  
“P-puoi accenderla?” chiede affascinato e speranzoso.  
  
Kage solleva un sopracciglio, qualsiasi cosa faccia Mihr, buona o cattiva che sia, lo infastidisce. Tende il palmo verso Scar e si fa cedere una sigaretta, che accende sfruttando l’estremità di quella dell’altro.  
  
“Lasci fumare tuo fratello?”  
  
Piros rivolge uno sguardo ad Akriel, il quale è tornato ad esaminare il sigillo tracciato da Scar e non gli presta attenzioni.  
  
“Che me ne frega, non siamo mica umani…” risponde distratto.  
  
Mihr lo guarda con gli occhi grandi e blu pieni di luce. Occhiaie e lividi li circondano ma sono comunque bellissimi. Piros accenna un piccolo sorriso e acconsente.  
  
Sbatte le ciglia e lascia che un ciocca della frangia di Mihr prenda fuoco. Il bambino spegne la fiammella soffocandola con le mani. Protesta a bassa voce mentre si assicura che il resto dei suoi capelli non stia prendendo fuoco. I suoi occhi sono tornati opachi e un po’ vaghi, abbassa le braccia e fa per voltarsi, dispiaciuto. Piros voleva solo scherzare, beh, forse è un po’ tardi per mettersi a fare l’amico.  
  
“Scusa, ho sbagliato la mira. Fammi riprovare!” mente Piros cercando di sorridere gentile.

  
✠

  
  
«Secondo me qui dovremmo aggiungere una runa della notte, Kage. Che ne pensi?»  
  
Il demone interpellato studia con attenzione la bozza del sigillo, la fronte corrugata e lo sguardo assottigliato. Sembra più giovane quando non si sforza di darsi un tono e apparire minaccioso, pensa Akriel divertito.  
Non smetterà mai di divertirlo e affascinarlo, un grazioso passatempo.  
  
«Sì, hai ragione, aggiungerebbe stabilità. Grazie, Scar.»  
  
Ad Akriel non sfugge la sfumatura morbida nello sguardo rivolto da Kage al suo interlocutore. Basta mostrare un briciolo di autorità e lui si bagna come una cagnetta, adorabile e patetico.  
Non vede l’ora di sfruttare la cosa durante il Ludus, è sicuro che ne avrà modo.  
  
«Torno tra un minuto, voi continuate.» Dice ai due, alzandosi dal proprio letto con in mano il pacchetto di sigarette abbandonato sulla coperta da Scar.  
  
Raggiunge Piros e Mihr, seduti a gambe incrociate ai piedi del letto di quest’ultimo, probabilmente per non far finire la cenere sulle lenzuola. Mihr sembra avere una cera migliore, le gote sono colorite, forse in parte per lo sforzo. Piros gli sta insegnando a fare un tiro di sigaretta, ma non sembra avere molto successo dato che l’idiota non fa che tossire.  
  
«Smettila, non sei capace,» apostrofa suo fratello. «Spegni quella sigaretta e vatti a lavare che sei disgustoso.»  
Vuole solo liberarsi di lui e smettere di avere nelle orecchie il suono secco e snervante della sua stupida tosse. E Piros è particolarmente bello oggi, vuole godere un po’ della sua compagnia.  
  
Mihr scappa in bagno a spegnere la sigaretta nel lavandino, prima che Akriel possa ordinargli di spegnersela addosso. Ha imparato la lezione, forse un minimo di cervello ce l’ha.  
  
Akriel scuote la testa divertito e si siede a terra accanto a Piros, passandogli un braccio attorno alle spalle e porgendogli il pacchetto di sigarette.  
«Aiuti anche me, dolcezza?»  
  
Piros rotea gli occhi e gli strappa il pacchetto di mano, aprendolo e pescando una sigaretta con le dita affusolate e curate. Ha uno smalto color corallo che si abbina divinamente ai suoi capelli di fuoco. Gli porge la sigaretta, aspettando che la prenda tra le labbra, e poi si sporge in avanti, posando la lingua sulla punta. Lo fissa dritto negli occhi mentre la sigaretta si scalda e una sinuosa spira di fumo si arrampica in aria tra i loro volti.  
  
«Fatto.» Commenta dopo aver bruciato i primi frammenti di tabacco.  
  
Akriel inspira una generosa quantità di fumo, la trattiene, espira dalle narici soddisfatto.  
  
«Anche le cose che bruci poi sanno di pesca,» sogghigna, «esattamente come i tuoi fluidi corporei.»  
  
«Non è del fumo l’odore di pesca che senti ora.» Mormora Piros, posando per nulla innocentemente la mano sul suo ginocchio. Nei suoi occhi guizza una scintilla di lussuria e si guadagna l’attenzione totale e incondizionata di Akriel, ipnotizzato da quelle labbra perverse.  
  
«Il fuoco mi eccita.» Sbuffa, ridacchiando contro la pelle del suo orecchio e solleticandolo con la lingua.  
  
Akriel fa scivolare il braccio lungo la sua schiena, infilandogli senza tante cerimonie la mano dentro i pantaloni — non indossa intimo, ovviamente — e trovandolo umido e caldo. Gli infila un dito dentro, strappandogli un gemito.  
  
«Ce la fai a resistere fino a dopo che avremo finalizzato i sigilli? Poi ti fotto come la puttanella che sei, promesso.»  
  
Piros mugola un piccolo lamento, ma annuisce. «Ci conto. Mi stai un po’ sul cazzo, ma per lo meno sai scopare.»  
  
Akriel sfila la mano dai suoi vestiti, alzandosi in piedi divertito. Piros gli fa l’occhiolino dal basso e lui avvicina le dita alle sue labbra per farsele pulire. Ci tiene all’igiene, dopotutto.  
Una volta soddisfatto torna da Kage e Scar, notando le espressioni scocciate sui loro volti.  
  
«Guardate che ce n’è per tutti. I succubi sono insaziabili, vero Scar?»  
  
«Il tempo stringe, basta cazzeggiare.»  
  
«Agli ordini, sergente.»  
  
Scar gli tira un pugno sulla spalla e Akriel si mette a ridere. Non c’è niente che lo diverta e lo esalti come pestare i nervi scoperti degli altri.  
Dopotutto, è un demone.

  
✠

  
  
Kage fa stridere i denti, l’odore di Piros e della sua eccitazione è ovunque. Piacevole e delicato, come lui. Ora però, non lo sopporta visto che ha sentito Akriel promettergli del tempo insieme una volta che avranno finito. Kage sperava che avrebbe chiesto a lui di trattenersi e magari passare la serata insieme.  
  
Deve calmarsi, emozioni e umore instabile inficiano il corretto rilascio di Vis, non vuole essere lui l’anello debole del gruppo.  
  
“Diamo tutti uno sguardo a questa versione definitiva del sigillo. Se concordiamo inizio a tracciarlo sulle pergamene da usare per l’apposizione.”  
  
I ragazzi si sporgono sulla scrivania per prendere visione della bozza di Scar corretta con le indicazioni e le modifiche suggerite dagli altri.  
  
Kage non si sente di dire niente, ad onor del vero non è mai stato un granchè con i sigilli. Se per gli altri tre andrà bene, così sarà anche per lui.  
  
“ Se per voi è ok, inizio a tracciare per terra un cerchio di interscambio livello tre.” propone Kage facendo un passo indietro.  
  
I sigilli non sono il suo forte ma se la cava parecchio bene in incantesimi e rituali, frequenta persino alcune classi sull’argomento insieme a Scar.  
  
I cerchi alchemici sono una scienza che si colloca fra i riti e i sigilli, in quanto richiede abilità provenienti dalle due discipline. Il cerchio di interscambio può essere considerato un cerchio alchemico, seppur non modificando la natura della materia, flette e armonizza le energie dei partecipanti per assicurare piena sincronia.  
  
E’ necessario apporre il sigillo di partecipazione al Ludus dentro al cerchio di interscambio, in questo modo è possibile sancire la partecipazione come gruppo ed evitare il rigetto di esso.  
  
Mihr esce dal bagno con i capelli umidi e indosso una salopette di jeans con una maglietta a righe. Sta fermo, insicuro su come muoversi o cosa fare.  
  
“Non stare fra i piedi a Kage...mettiti seduto vicino alla libreria e non fare casino.”  
Akriel parla al fratello senza troppo interesse e invece sorride al demone delle tenebre.  
  
Kage lo sa che non è sincero, che è ruffiano e manipolatore, ma non può trattenersi dal sorridergli di rimando. Sospira e si mette in ginocchio. Lo spazio tra i due letti è abbastanza ampio per tracciare un cerchio che li ospiti tutti.  
  
Mihr ignora il diretto comando del fratello, sale sul proprio letto e si arrampica sulla finestra, si rannicchia sul davanzale e rimane appollaiato come un uccellino sul trespolo. Akriel gli lancia un'occhiata bieca. Non reagisce, anche lui sembra sapere di dover prediligere il controllo delle emozioni se vuole assicurare la buona riuscita del contratto.  
  
Kage estrae un kit di chiodi, corde e gessi dalla propria borsa.  
Inizia a tracciare dei riferimenti leggeri con una punta in grafite e poi, al centro della spazio utile fissa uno dei chiodi dentro il parquet. Il pavimento porta i segni di migliaia di altri riti e cerchi, questo non è certo il primo buco che riceve.  
  
“Sono già eccitato al pensiero di iniziare il Ludus…” sospira Piros guardando l’amico lavorare sul pavimento.  
  
“Si sente...e mi sta distraendo. Datti un contegno!” lo ammonisce Scar chino sulla scrivania tra pennini e inchiostro con matrice di sangue.  
  
Kage respira e, legando al chiodo e al gesso pezzi di spago di lunghezze diverse, inizia a tracciare cerchi concentrici.  
  
L’aria è satura di respiri bassi e profondi, del frusciare di pergamene e del grattare farinoso dei gessi. Akriel e Piros si limitano ad osservare l’operato minuzioso dei loro compagni. Mihr non sembra interessato, guarda fuori della finestra, fissa l’orizzonte nebbioso, chissà a cosa pensa.

  
✠

  
  
Qualcuno gli strattona piano i vestiti e lui si volta, tornando al presente. Avrebbe preferito continuare a fantasticare sul poter volare libero come gli uccelli, ma Piros gli sta parlando.  
  
«Siamo pronti, vieni?»  
  
Gli arriva alle narici un forte odore di pesca, zuccherino, rivoltante. Non gli è mai piaciuto quel frutto, e quando Akriel l’ha scoperto lo ha costretto a mangiarne uno al giorno per un anno intero. Ora lo detesta visceralmente, anche solo l’odore gli fa venire i conati di vomito.  
Si tappa il naso, assumendo un’espressione disgustata.  
  
«Che schifo, puzzi di pesca!»  
  
Piros apre leggermente la bocca, la mano che gli stava porgendo rimane sospesa a mezz’aria. Resta in silenzio una manciata di secondi e Mihr ne approfitta per balzare giù dal letto e raggiungere il fianco di Akriel, il naso ancora tappato.  
  
Suo fratello gli rivolge uno sguardo divertito. «Complimenti, ti sei giocato l’unica possibilità che avevi per farti qualcosa di simile a un amico.»  
  
Mihr non capisce subito cosa intende, poi guarda di fronte a sé, dal lato opposto della figura circolare che Kage ha tracciato per terra, e vede Piros nero in volto. L’aria sopra il suo corpo ondeggia, come fa sull’asfalto rovente ad agosto.  
Non è scemo come credono tutti, ma non gliene frega niente di averlo offeso. E soprattutto non ha bisogno di averlo come amico. Suo fratello basta e avanza; a volte è pure troppo.  
  
Scrolla le spalle, indifferente.  
«Che succede ora?» Cambia discorso, prendendo Akriel per mano.  
  
«Succede che devi fare quello che ti diciamo, senza fiatare possibilmente.» Gli risponde Kage, dall’altro lato di suo fratello.  
Ormai è così abituato al suo astio che nemmeno ci fa più caso. Anzi, in un certo senso lo delizia, perché sa che lo odia solo perché è geloso marcio.  
  
«Dai, ragazzi, concentratevi tutti. Il bilanciamento deve essere perfetto, altrimenti possiamo scordarci di riuscire ad attivare i sigilli.» Li ammonisce Scar, quello grosso e muscoloso con il cazzo enorme. Akriel, ovviamente, lo ha più grosso anche se di poco. Ed è più forte, di tutti quanti.  
  
Kage consegna un foglio a ciascuno. Mihr non ci capisce ancora niente di sigilli, ma riconosce qualche elemento familiare nel suo.  
«Akri, è simile a quello che abbiamo tutti e due. Anche gli altri lo hanno?» Si rivolge al fratello.  
  
«Sì, è uguale per tutti. Scar ha integrato nel sigillo base di partecipazione elementi che risuonino con ognuno di noi. Non ti arrovellare troppo il cervello, tanto sei troppo scemo per capire queste cose. Stai buono e tieni quel foglio stretto in mano per tutto il tempo, ci penso io a te.»  
  
Mihr annuisce. Non ha voglia di farsi sgridare o punire. È ancora stanco per quella cosa strana successa ieri, quando ha fatto un pompino a Scar.  
Anche di quello Akriel non gli ha voluto dare alcuna spiegazione, ma è sicuro che abbia a che fare con l’ultimo sigillo che gli ha messo sulla pelle.  
  
«Bene, ognuno ha la sua pergamena. Inutile dirvi che dovrete tenerla stretta.» Li istruisce Scar. «Tutti nel cerchio adesso. Non è necessario tenersi per mano e non ci sono formule particolari da pronunciare. Dovete solo chiudere gli occhi e far fluire il vostro Vis nei sigilli, tutti quanti, finché non riuscirete a percepire il flusso di ciascuno. Sapete tutti di cosa sto parlando, tanto.»  
  
Tutti tranne me, si dice Mihr, ma si fida di suo fratello. Non ha altra scelta.  
  
«A quel punto i sigilli si attiveranno e il resto avverrà in automatico. Non aprite gli occhi e soprattutto non interrompete il flusso di Vis finché non si estinguerà da solo.»  
  
«Perché dobbiamo stare tutto il tempo ad occhi chiusi?» Domanda Mihr, stizzito.  
  
«Forse non vuole vedere la tua faccia di merda per un po’.» Replica acido il succubus, il tono tagliente e lo sguardo di fiamma.  
  
Mihr trattiene una risatina. Deve averlo davvero colpito in un punto sensibile, buono a sapersi.  
  
«Piros!» Tuona Scar.  
  
«S-scusa.»  
  
«Sei proprio terribile, guarda come l’hai fatto incazzare. Sono quasi orgoglioso.» Gli mormora Akriel, così piano che non è certo di aver sentito quelle parole per davvero.  
Non capita spesso di ricevere complimenti da lui, si sente improvvisamente su di giri e pronto ad affrontare qualsiasi cosa.  
  
«Al mio tre si comincia.» Riprende Scar.  
  
Mihr chiude gli occhi, le palpebre serrate.  
  
«Uno…  
due…  
tre.»

  
✠

  
Scar respira profondamente con il naso e chiude gli occhi scandendo il tempo. Aprire il flusso di Vis per l’assorbimento del sigillo é un processo che lo intimorisce da quando non ha più il controllo completo della propria natura.  
  
Un interscambio di livello tre implica la fruizione di grandi flussi energetici, non é uno scherzo. Fino ad ora si era interlacciato con altri demoni solo utilizzando legami di primo o secondo livello, non aveva potuto chiedere di più al suo Vis. Questa volta é differente però, si sente grondante di energia, potrebbe abbracciare la sua forma demoniaca e mantenerla costantemente per settimane.  
  
Libera la mente e sente la testa alleggerirsi. La pelle inizia a sfrigolare all’altezza dell’inguine. Il Consiglio prevede sempre i posti più imbarazzanti per la collocazione del sigillo di partecipazione.  
  
Percepisce la tensione crescere e l’aria vibrare statica, densa di energia.  
Improvvisamente si sente inebriato da una familiare sensazione dolce e rovente, Piros. I loro Vis si stanno amalgamando gentili e fieri. A loro si aggiunge un energia ingombrante, fredda ed rigida, Akriel. Si inflette, duttile, cedendo a quella sinergia bilanciata di elementi e sfumature. Li raggiunge la presenza di Kage, cupa e vellutata, inebriante. I Vis danzano sincroni e completi quando qualcosa spezza il ritmo.  
  
Una forza centripeta spinge i loro legami a smembrarsi, impalpabile e opprimente. Incrina il limite massimo della loro connessione per poi invertirsi e risucchiarli in una dimensione di quiete e armonia assoluta. I loro Vis si mischiano nell’occhio di un ciclone, permeano e si fondono fino a perdere entità, fino a diventare una cosa unica.  
  
Scar si sente la pelle bruciare come di consueto. Ha la sensazione che il suo corpo quasi cigoli mentre il sigillo si assesta prepotente contro la sua epidermide.  
Percepisce chiaramente la successione di anelli che si imprimono incidendo la pelle.  
Inaspettato é l’impatto che ha sul suo corpo l’ultimo anello, gli toglie il fiato, scava e arde come l’inferno. Boccheggia, sopraffatto dal dolore che quasi trascende la dimensione fisica diventando mentale.  
Qualcuno emette un lamento fra i denti, acuto e disperato.  
  
Quando la sofferenza si assesta Scar fa fatica a mantenersi in piedi, la testa gli gira. Teme che aprendo gli occhi crollerà a terra davanti ai suoi compagni. Tutta colpa della sua debolezza, aveva creduto che il Vis ceduto da Mihr lo avesse reso di nuovo se stesso, illuso.  
  
Sente il rumore di un rigurgito, rantoli e respiri mozzati. Apre gli occhi e trova Kage a quattro zampe sopra la pozza del proprio vomito.  
  
La testa di Scar ondeggia pericolosamente, barcolla all’indietro incontrando la scrivania che lo aiuta a sorreggersi. Cerca di stabilizzarsi, in un lampo di lucidità vede Piros accasciato a terra. I pantaloncini celesti intrisi di sangue che cola denso lungo la sua coscia sinistra. La sua pelle sensibile non deve aver retto la brutalità dell’ultimo anello. Con la mano tasta sulla superficie del tavolo dietro di lui. Trova la borraccia piena d’acqua e, dopo averne bevuto un sorso, se la rovescia sulla testa. Sbatte gli occhi più volte e poi si avvicina a Piros che si lamenta debolmente. Si china con fatica e controlla lo stato del suo sigillo sfilandogli i calzoncini.  
  
Il sigillo lo marchia violentemente trasmutando sangue. Quel colore si abbina quanto stona con la carnagione chiara delle sue cosce e del sesso molle.  
  
“Piccolo, tranquillo.” biascica a fatica il più grande.  
  
“Fa male, aiutami Scar. Sto impazzendo. Fa male da morire…” supplica Piros reclinando la testa all’indietro.  
  
Il demone di terra aggrotta la fronte, cerca Akriel sollevando il capo. Il ragazzo biondo é seduto sul letto con la testa fra le mani. Le sue spalle si alzano e abbassano veloci e scostanti. Che diamine é successo, si chiede esterrefatto Scar.  
  
I lamenti inusuali di Piros lo riportano al problema concreto del suo sanguinamento. Il demone di fuoco regge parecchio bene il dolore e anche se l’anello esterno del sigillo sembra inciso con un coltellino svizzero, non é nulla che potrebbe far reagire Piros in modo così disperato e supplichevole.  
  
Gli torna in mente il dolore che aveva provato poco prima, quella sofferenza trascendente e intrinseca che si espandeva a mente e corpo.  
  
“Non posso guarirti, devi tenere duro aspettando che si cicatrizzi altrimenti il sigillo sarà indebolito.”  
  
Piros annuisce flebile e Scar versa un po’ d’acqua sulla sua bocca pallida.  
  
Lentamente, Scar riacquista i 120 gradi di visione nitida e riesce a mettere a fuoco tutti i presenti. Kage sta cercando di raccogliere il casino che ha combinato con uno straccio. Akriel ha la testa sollevata ed é bianco come un cadavere, più del solito.  
  
Mihr é in piedi, scatta foto divertito con il suo smartphone ultimo modello. Nessuno ha la forza di sbraitargli contro.  
Il bambino ridacchia acuto e insolente, i suoi piedi non toccano terra, é sospeso a cinque centimetri dal pavimento.  
  
“Di chi cazzo é l’ultimo fottutto sigillo...Akriel non credevo ci fosse tanto scompenso tra…”  
  
Kage parla debolmente ma si interrompe quando il suo viso incrocia quello stravolto del demone più grande.  
  
Il suo sguardo percorre la stanza: Mihr che fluttua, Scar e Piros accasciati in una pozza di sangue. La risposta si dipinge nella sua faccia inorridita.  
  
“Mihr, l’ultimo sigillo é quello di Mihr.” sottolinea, ormai l’ovvio, Scar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Follow @dhiskey_nil](https://twitter.com/dhiskey_nil?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)   
>  [Follow @nodosenoatriale](https://twitter.com/nodosenoatriale?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)


	3. Postumi

Piace a **xenos** e **altre persone**  
**mihя** Preferivo quasi la puzza di pesca a quella del sangue lmao  
#ludusentryseal #ludusimperii #slut  
_Visualizza tutti e 749 i commenti_  
**belaal** ahahaha sembra che qualcuno gli abbia sfondato il culo, sul serio questa volta!  
**kobe** Che schifo, e chi lo scopa più quello…  
**amir** Emorroidi? lol  
**selim** _@elian @kanahar_ quanto godo _  
2 giorni fa  
  
  
  
_Piros scaglia il cellulare verso il capo opposto della stanza, con un grido rabbioso. È così incazzato e frustrato che gli vengono le lacrime agli occhi.  
  
Scar esce dal bagno all’istante, nudo e ancora insaponato.  
«Che succede?»  
  
Vorrebbe rispondergli, scusarsi e dirgli che non è successo niente, che può tornare a farsi la doccia, ma ha la sensazione che se provasse a parlare non riuscirebbe a impedirsi di scoppiare a piangere.  
Non è mai stato umiliato tanto in vita sua. È abituato agli insulti, le battute a sfondo sessuale, i nomignoli offensivi, e ha imparato a farsene quasi un vanto, ma rivedersi completamente inerme e debole in quella cazzo di foto è un colpo durissimo da digerire.  
Ovviamente Mihr doveva postarla. Ovviamente.  
  
«Ehi.»  
Scar lo ha raggiunto, si è accovacciato accanto al letto per parlargli faccia a faccia, solleva una mano per accarezzargli i capelli scompigliati.  
Piros scansa il capo, non vuole fargli pena.  
  
«Mi vuoi parlare? Ti prego.» La voce di Scar è paziente, confortante. «Ti sei chiuso a riccio da quel giorno, non… — sospira — Piros, mi preoccupo.»  
  
La diga si spezza, le lacrime scendono liberamente, accompagnate da singhiozzi soffocati. L’ennesima debolezza. È stanco, stanco, stanco. Il suo Vis è ai minimi storici e ha a malapena la forza di alzarsi dal letto e girare in tondo nella stanza. Più tempo passa e più è debole; più è debole e più diventerà difficile ricaricare le energie.  
Cazzo!  
  
Scar lo avvolge tra le proprie braccia e Piros si lascia andare del tutto quando appoggia la fronte contro quel petto forte e rassicurante. Le lacrime si mescolano con l’acqua sulla sua pelle, sono amare e stupide e incessanti.  
Eppure finiscono, come ogni cosa, e Piros ritorna a respirare normalmente.  
  
«Quella merda schifosa. Gliela farò pagare, lo giuro!» Inveisce, la voce distorta per via del naso congestionato.  
  
Il petto di Scar viene scosso da una risatina sommessa.  
  
«Che cazzo hai da ridere, scusa?»  
  
«Bentornato tra noi. Ora sì che ti riconosco.» Scar gli fa l’occhiolino e Piros rotea gli occhi.  
  
«Quelle stupide foto hanno già fatto il giro della scuola…»  
  
«E allora?»  
  
Piros guarda Scar come se gli fosse spuntato un corno al centro della fronte.  
«Ti rendi conto che quello sgorbio schifoso ci ha umiliati pubblicamente, facendoci apparire deboli e patetici?»  
  
«Mihr è un coglione, ma l’errore è stato di Akriel. Te l’ho spiegato, no? Si è reso conto di aver commesso uno sbaglio nel tracciare la loro parte del sigillo.» Risponde Scar calmo in superficie, ma rigido e meccanico.  
Piros sa riconoscere perfettamente i suoi stati d’animo e non ci sono dubbi sul fatto che in questo momento sia furente.  
  
«Beh, ormai non possiamo farci proprio niente. Siamo legati e tra pochi giorni inizia il Ludus. Ma Scar, credimi, non la passeranno liscia.»  
  
Scar gli rivolge un sorriso sbieco, di quelli che gli fanno sempre ribollire il sangue nelle vene e lo fanno bagnare senza ritegno in mezzo alle gambe. Succede anche questa volta, come a conferma di una regola.  
  
«Levati quel ghigno dal muso e dammi il tuo cazzo, ora. Ne ho bisogno.»  
  
Scar sembra esitante. «Sei sicuro che ce la fai? Non hai bisogno di altro tem–»  
  
«Scar! Ora!»  
  
In men che non si dica Scar salta sul letto con un ruggito e gli strappa i vestiti di dosso. Non ci sono baci, carezze o preliminari; c’è solo il disperato bisogno di stringersi, prendersi, marchiarsi e dimenticare anche solo per un istante tutto e tutti.  
  
Piros ritrova le sue fiamme.  
Desiderio, fame, rabbia.  
Tutto brucia. _  
_

✠

_  
_  
Kage é stato chiuso in camera per tutto il weekend. Le foto sono ancora online e ormai tutti hanno visto quanto postato da Mihr. Probabilmente la voce sarà arrivata anche a quella stronza di sua madre. Dannazione.

 _  
  
_Piace a **Akristan** e **altre persone**  
**mihя** qualcuno non ha gestito bene il sigillo lol io però sto da dio lmao lmao  
#ludusentryseal #ludusimperii #opsie #boomer #loser  
_Visualizza tutti e 180 i commenti_  
**Vixen** mihr mi sa che ti sei scavato la fossa  
**satanicBae** bello vedere quello stronzo di Kage in queste condizioni  
**shadow_b** _@satanicBae_ dimmelo in faccia se hai il coraggio, troia  
_2 giorni fa_

  
  
La foto che ha fatto il giro della scuola lo vede a quattro zampe nel proprio vomito, patetico e perso. Nella seconda immagine del post un selfie di Mihr che sfoggia un sorriso vittorioso con sullo sfondo gli altri ragazzi ancora intenti a riprendersi dalla veemenza del sigillo.  
  
“Cancella le foto, Mihr! S U B I T O.” gli aveva urlato Akriel.  
“Sicuro, ma solo se la smetti di mettermi sigilli che non voglio...senza mi sento meglio.”  
  
Akriel non aveva accettato e i post non erano stati rimossi. Mihr aveva bloccato il telefono e non accenna a voler rivelare il codice.  
  
Dannato egoista, su di lui non é stato postato niente di troppo compromettente o imbarazzante. Pur di non rinunciare ad usare suo fratello come un fottuto giocattolo telecomandato, ha preferito esporre lui e Piros alla gogna mediatica.  
  
É una fatica entrare in aula quella mattina. Qualcuno mima il verso di vomitare, altri ridacchiano e bisbigliano. Kage si chiude nella sua ombra, ovatta i suoni esterni, rimane con i propri pensieri.  
  
Immaginare Akriel che picchia Mihr per farsi dare il codice del telefono lo rasserena e allo stesso tempo lo infiamma. Dopo la lezione farà un salto in camera loro, se possibile vorrebbe contribuire alla causa.  
  
peachy 🍑: salto oggi, mi porti gli appunti  
Kags: stronzo, mi lasci solo proprio oggi  
peachy 🍑: non riesco a stare in piedi, fa ancora un male porco  
Kags: 🖕🏻  
peachy 🍑: ho ricevuto molto più hate di te online  
Kags: pentito di aver scopato ogni singolo demone della scuola?  
peachy 🍑: Mihr ha rotto tutti i sigilli di Akri durante il rito  
Kags: ho notato, stava levitando per la fottuta stanza  
peachy 🍑: non sono mai riuscito a rompere un sigillo di Akri  
Kags: avrà toppato con quella merda di roba che si é inventato  
peachy 🍑: mah

✠

  
  
Scar solleva il capo sotto il getto d’acqua tiepida, immobile per un lungo momento. Piros ha recuperato un po’ di energie, finalmente, e si è riaddormentato quasi subito. Riposare gli farà bene, pensa.  
Avrebbe voluto fare di più per lui, ma la maledizione di suo padre influenza anche il quantitativo di Vis che il succubus può generare stando con lui. Una vera rottura di coglioni, ma per il momento ci si è rassegnato.  
  
Chiude l’acqua e si passa una mano tra i capelli corti, allontanandoli dal viso. Guarda in basso, verso il sigillo che svetta cremisi sotto l’ombelico. È cicatrizzato quasi del tutto, manca solo qualche punto dell’anello esterno. È quasi sicuro che se si fosse ritrovato al posto di Piros e avesse dovuto subire il colpo che ha incassato lui, sarebbe morto.  
  
Quella testa di cazzo di Akriel pagherà, ma ogni cosa a suo tempo. Prima deve capire, perché le spiegazioni ricevute finora e quel vago “ops ho tracciato male delle rune” suonano un po’ come stronzate.  
  
Esce dalla doccia e si avvolge un asciugamano attorno alla vita, incurante delle piccole pozze d’acqua che lascia al suo passaggio. Pulirà più tardi.  
Raggiunge la cassettiera accanto al letto e tira fuori un paio di mutande, t-shirt, tuta. Si veste in fretta, poi raggiunge Piros che dorme nudo e scomposto, bellissimo. Gli accarezza una guancia con delicatezza, per non svegliarlo.  
  
Il display del suo cellulare, in carica sulla scrivania, si illumina. Controlla le notifiche e vede due chiamate perse da parte di Kage. Pensa di richiamarlo, ma cambia idea e opta per un messaggio in cui gli propone di vedersi in caffetteria e parlare.  
Kage accetta.  
  
Si vedono mezz’ora dopo, scegliendo l’angolo più riservato e silenzioso per sedersi a tavolino con delle tazze di caffè fumante davanti.  
  
Kage accenna con lo sguardo alla sua tuta sformata, simile a quella che indossa lui stesso.  
«Anche tu non riesci ancora a metterti un qualsiasi altro paio di pantaloni, eh?» Sembra divertito, anche se non c’è proprio un cazzo da ridere.  
  
«La tua carriera da aspirante fashion influencer è a repentaglio?» Lo prende in giro, bevendo un sorso di caffè bollente e amaro.  
  
«Non voglio essere uno stupido influencer. Mi piace solo avere uno stile e mi piacciono gli abiti umani, va bene? Problemi?»  
  
«Come ad Akriel, che buffa coincidenza.» Sa benissimo che non lo è affatto, che Kage pende dalle sue labbra e la sua passione per la moda deriva dall’interesse di quest’ultimo per l’abbigliamento umano.  
Quando si tratta di queste cose Kage è come un libro aperto, facile da leggere in modo quasi imbarazzante.  
  
«Vaffanculo tu e Akriel. Me ne vado a studiare, ciao.»  
  
Scar rotea gli occhi, allungando il busto per catturargli un polso con la mano e fermarlo. A volte si scorda quanto sia permaloso.  
  
«Dai, scherzavo. Non te la prendere.» Lo rassicura.  
  
«Tu e quell’altro mi trattate sempre come un demente. Non avrò la vostra presenza fisica ma sono forte anch’io!»  
  
Ed ecco i capricci, un classico. Il bambino insicuro ha bisogno che papà lo rassicuri.  
  
«Hai ragione, senza di te sarebbe stato molto difficile completare i sigilli e sono sicuro che durante il Ludus darai un grande apporto al gruppo.»  
  
La sviolinata deve aver funzionato, perché Kage si rimette seduto con la schiena dritta e un’espressione compiaciuta che nasconde malamente.  
Non è uno stupido, Scar non lo pensa affatto, solo che quando si tratta di autostima è facile manipolarlo.  
  
«Come stai, ti sei ripreso del tutto?»  
  
«Quasi, ma almeno ho smesso di vomitare ogni volta che provo a mangiare qualcosa.»  
  
«Tu e Piros siete quelli che hanno subito conseguenze più pesanti, vorrei capire il perché.»  
  
«Già, capisco che intendi. È proprio ciò di cui volevo parlarti.»  
  
Se davvero Akriel avesse commesso un errore nella stesura del sigillo, avrebbero dovuto risentirne tutti in egual modo. La sproporzione nell’equilibro, a vantaggio di Mihr, sarebbe ricaduta omogeneamente sugli altri elementi. Eppure sembra proprio che Kage e Piros siano stati colpiti maggiormente, in modo quasi… selettivo.  
Non ha senso.  
  
«C’è solo un modo per avere risposte, Kage.»  
  
Il demone delle tenebre annuisce, sospirando.  
  
«Ne dobbiamo parlare con Akri.»  
  
Esattamente.

✠

  
“Non aspettavo visite…”  
Il viso di Akriel fa capolino dallo spiraglio della porta appena aperta.  
  
“Parliamo Akri.” dice serio Scar.  
  
Kage li osserva scambiarsi un’occhiata di fuoco, di quelle che lui non riuscirebbe a sostenere. Il primo a cedere è Akriel, sbatte le palpebre e sospira.  
  
“Entrate, ho giusto una buona notizia da darvi. Non lamentatevi però.”  
  
Non capisce di cosa stia parlando, lui e Scar sono andati lì proprio per quello, per sollevare questioni e dubbi ma soprattutto per avere risposte.  
  
Akriel apre la porta e una corrente innaturale li investe. Il demone li invita ad entrare in fretta.  
Quando Kage mette piede nella stanza viene travolto da un odore saturo e malsano. Scar davanti a lui storce il naso e, d’improvviso, si blocca.  
  
Nell'unica parete libera, insieme ad un poster dei Black Sabbath, c’è inchiodata una delle mani di Mihr, il suo corpo segue appeso e ciondolante, le ginocchia raggiungono a fatica il pavimento per offrirgli sostegno. Ai suoi piedi ci sono accalcati stracci bagnati e zuppi di sangue, un secchio, oggetti imbrattati di rosso.  
  
Kage non si può proprio dire abbia uno stomaco di ferro, sente la bile bruciargli la gola.  
  
Mihr ha il capelli biondi, sudici e scuri di sangue rappreso. E’ nudo e sporco.  
Il liquido sgorgato dalla mano picconata al muro è ormai denso e secco. Akriel deve aver fermato il sanguinamento con qualche incantesimo. Il suo corpicino è coperto da lividi contusioni, tagli e da qualcosa di biancastro ormai asciutto. L’altro braccio è adagiato in modo innaturale al suo fianco, è violaceo e gonfio.  
  
I sigilli di Akriel, insieme a quello del Ludus, emergono trionfanti sulla sua pelle.  
  
“Sono finalmente riuscito ad avere il codice del telefono, ho cancellato quei dannati post.”  
  
Akriel ha le mani sporche di sangue fino agli avambracci, alcuni schizzi adornano la sua guancia e la t-shirt celeste. Sorride vittorioso.  
  
Kage non riesce a parlare. Mihr è un piccolo stronzo ma ciò che vedono i suoi occhi è fin troppo anche per la non esistente morale di un demone.  
  
“Akriel, ma che hai fatto?” la voce di Scar trema appena.  
  
Il demone più grande stira la bocca, si volta a guardare la scena raccapricciante davanti ai loro occhi, ride.  
  
“Non è mica morto eh...l’ho solo messo K.O.” dice per rassicurarli.  
“Il piccolo stronzo, ha pensato di ribellarsi parecchio. Ho dovuto impartirgli una lezione che si ricorderà anche in futuro.” aggiunge.  
  
Kage non ha il coraggio di avvicinarsi, quell’odore di sangue vecchio di giorni, l’aria viziata di strazio, sofferenza e fluidi corporei, lo destabilizza.  
  
Mihr alza la testa mostrando il viso stravolto. Le guance sporche sono rigate di lacrime, lacrime e chissà che altro. Li guarda sbattendo le lunghe ciglia incrostate. I suoi occhi non chiedono niente, non hanno domande ma non forniscono nemmeno risposte.  
  
“Da quando è in questo stato?” chiede apprensivo Scar avvicinandosi al bambino.  
Gli solleva il viso con la mano osservando il preoccupante ematoma che gli gonfia uno zigomo.  
  
“Ci sono voluti tre giorni per farlo parlare…” sospira Akriel dirigendosi verso il bagno.  
  
“C-come…” Mihr cerca di parlare ma la sua voce stride spezzata.  
Cerca di schiarirsi la gola e ci riprova. Kage e Scar lo guardano per ascoltarlo con attenzione.  
  
“Come sta quella puttana del t-tuo ragazzo?” biascica accennando un sorriso storto.  
  
Kage vede il corpo di Scar tendersi come la corda di un violino. Lo schiaffo sonoro che gli assesta, fa ruotare la testa del ragazzino facendogli sputare del sangue.  
  
Maledetto stronzo, allora è lui che ha fatto qualcosa durante l’apposizione dei sigilli. Non gli viene in mente niente, ma sicuramente Akriel si sarà fatto un’idea. Bisogna solo trovare il modo di farlo parlare, pensa.  
  
Kage si sente oppresso, ha bisogno di respirare a pieni polmoni. Quella situazione è paradossale e rivoltante. Si affretta verso la finestra per aprirla e far circolare l’aria.  
L’avvertimento che arriva dal bagno raggiunge le sue orecchie troppo tardi. Le ante si spalancano violente, sbattono contro il muro, una forte corrente invade la stanza, impetuosa e distruttiva come un vento in tempesta. Ha bisogno dell’aiuto di Scar e Akriel per richiudere i vetri e placare quell’agitare che ha rivoltato la stanza in pochi secondi.  
  
Scar emette un suono mesto, guarda Akriel e poi si volta verso Mihr.  
  
“Sembra che qualcuno abbia imparato a controllare il suo elemento.”

✠

  
«Non vi preoccupate, sono ancora strascichi di quello che è successo l’altro giorno. Non appena smaltirà tutto tornerà l’incapace di sempre.» Li assicura Akriel.  
  
Si mostra sicuro di sé, ma ha ancora degli interrogativi senza risposta.  
In quei giorni ha spremuto Mihr come un limone. Lo ha preso a botte, gli ha strappato dei denti, glieli ha fatti ricrescere solo per poterli strappare di nuovo, lo ha ferito, bruciato, scopato. È abbastanza sicuro di essere riuscito a farsi dire tutto ciò che sa: poco e niente.  
Si è fatto qualche teoria su cosa possa essere successo, vagliando le alternative più plausibili, ed è giunto alla conclusione che con molta probabilità Mihr si è sganciato mentalmente da loro ritrovandosi tra le mani un quantitativo di Vis che non ha mai visto prima in vita sua. Da stronzetto quale è gli deve essere venuta la brillante idea di fare una ripicca a Kage e Piros.  
  
«E cosa è successo di preciso l’altro giorno?» Domanda perentorio Scar.  
  
«Mi sembrava di avervelo già spiegato, no? Ho commesso un banale errore e mi sono pure scusato. O non vi basta?» Commenta Akriel, un avvertimento velato nella voce.  
Non gli pace quando chi è più debole di lui pensa di poter avere delle pretese. Scar gli sta simpatico e lo considera un amico, ma non deve scordarsi quali sono le dinamiche di potere tra loro.  
  
«Akriel, ne abbiamo parlato e la spiegazione che ci hai fornito non ha senso. Le cose non tornano, è impossibile che non ci abbia pensato anche tu…»  
  
«Pensato a cosa, cioccolatino? Sentiamo.»  
  
Kage storce il naso, come ogni volta che lo chiama a quel modo. La maggior parte dei demoni, in forma antropoide, ha la pelle chiara se non diafana. Quelli come lui sono una rarità e vengono visti con diffidenza. Circolano strane voci su poteri occulti collegati al colore scuro della pelle, e la superstizione non è appannaggio esclusivamente degli uomini.  
Ad Akriel piace punzecchiarlo su questo argomento.  
  
«Se il tuo errore avesse corrotto il flusso ne avremmo dovuto risentire tutti in egual misura, ma solo io e Piros abbiamo subito dei danni seri.»  
  
«Piros è quasi morto dissanguato, Akriel.» Aggiunge Scar, rivolgendogli uno sguardo severo.  
  
Akriel conosce Mihr e sa cosa è in grado di fare e cosa no, non ha dubbi a riguardo. Ma gli altri non lo conoscono bene come lui, e se gli dicesse che Mihr ha manipolato a piacimento una quantità di Vis nettamente superiore a quella che ciascuno di loro singolarmente potrebbe incanalare, teme che potrebbero trarne le conseguenze sbagliate. Penserebbero che Mihr abbia delle capacità o dei poteri sopiti, risvegliabili da un momento all’altro.  
Se così fosse stato, Akriel l’avrebbe scoperto in quei tre giorni di sevizie.  
  
No, la verità è una sola: Mihr è debole e patetico. Com’è giusto che sia, d’altronde.  
  
«Diamo un’altra occhiata ai sigilli, vi va?» Li apostrofa con tono comprensivo, indicando con una mano la scrivania dove si trovano libri e iPad.  
  
«E lui lo lasci così?»  
  
Tipico di Scar preoccuparsi degli altri, anche se si tratta di Mihr.  
  
«Un altro giorno inchiodato al muro a riflettere sulla propria esistenza insignificante non gli farà male.»  
  
Scar scuote il capo ma non obietta.  
  
Akriel sblocca l’iPad quando tutti e tre sono in piedi chini sulla scrivania. Apre l’immagine della versione finale del sigillo, alzando al massimo la luminosità perché si possa vedere bene ogni dettaglio.  
  
«Questo è il mio errore, un cerchio che non si chiude come invece dovrebbe.»  
  
Kage e Scar annuiscono all’unisono.  
«Questo già lo sappiamo.»  
  
«In questi giorni ho riguardato mille volte questa immagine e proprio stamattina ho notato una cosa.» Punta il dito verso un gruppo di rune notturne, quelle aggiunte da Kage.  
  
«Non capisco…» mormora quest’ultimo.  
  
«Queste rune hanno due possibili letture: una rappresenta la notte senza fine, mentre l’altra è l’ombra che sottrae. Proprio in prossimità del cerchio spezzato.» Spiega, soddisfatto di quella trovata geniale. Non gli sta mentendo, le rune hanno davvero delle letture differenti, ma il cerchio non è davvero spezzato come potrebbe sembrare a prima vista. Il cerchio, in realtà, è una semplice linea curva che non ha alcun bisogno di una chiusura per far funzionare perfettamente il sigillo.  
Ovviamente questo non può saperlo chi non abbia una conoscenza approfondita del sigillo che accomuna Akriel e Mihr.  
  
«Oh.»  
  
L’accenno di senso di colpa nella voce di Kage lo rinvigorisce.  
  
«Non è colpa tua, è stata una serie di sfortunati eventi. Le tue rune non avrebbero ribaltato l’equilibrio in favore di un interferente senza il mio cerchio spezzato.»  
  
Scar continua a guardare il sigillo in silenzio, concentrato. I suoi occhi corrono veloci, sicuramente alla ricerca di una falla, un indizio, qualsiasi cosa che possa dargli la scusa di incazzarsi davvero come vorrebbe.  
Akriel lo conosce troppo bene, ormai.  
  
Alla fine anche lui annuisce, raddrizzando la schiena.  
  
«Sembra proprio che sia andata così.»  
  
Akriel gli posa una mano sulla spalla, guardandolo negli occhi.  
«Credimi, non è mio interesse ribaltare le carte in tavola.»  
  
Scar scava nel suo sguardo per una manciata di secondi, l’espressione perfettamente neutra, e infine annuisce.  
  
«Propongo di lasciarci questo spiacevole incidente alle spalle e concentrare le nostre energie sul Ludus. Il tempo stringe e dobbiamo arrivarci carichi e uniti.»  
  
«S-sì, grazie Akri.»  
  
«Sono d’accordo. Se non ti dispiace, torno da Piros.»  
  
«Anche io vado.»  
  
«Kage, tu puoi restare?» Si affretta a chiedergli con un sorriso impaziente.  
Torturare qualcuno è stancante e tutto quel ragionare gli ha dato il colpo di grazia. Non gli dispiacerebbe affatto in bel culetto stretto in cui affondare per svagarsi.  
  
Lo sguardo di Kage è attraversato da un guizzo furbo, carico di aspettativa.  
Sempre disponibile, come piace a lui.  
  
La porta della stanza si chiude rumorosamente dietro Scar e Akriel solleva Kage da terra per lanciarlo sul proprio letto.

✠

  
  
Piros solleva il naso dalla lettura che lo aveva rapito per buona parte del pomeriggio.  
  
"Miao!" dice guardando Scar che chiude dietro di sé la porta.  
  
"Ciao, peste. Come ti senti?"  
  
Il suo compagno di stanza, il suo migliore amico, il suo amante. Scar è l'unica persona per cui sacrificherebbe qualsiasi cosa. Piros si sente uno straccio ma pazienza, quanto successo durante il contratto di partecipazione al Ludus fa comunque parte di quegli step necessari a garantirgli una provviggione di Vis per continuare a studiare, sperare, vivere. Piros non vuole passare un singolo giorno della sua esistenza millenaria senza di lui.  
  
"Meglio!" mente.  
  
"Vuoi sapere qualcosa che potrebbe farti stare ancora meglio?"  
Scar gli rivolge un sorriso caldo e avvolgente. Prende posto vicino a lui.  
  
Piros annuisce contraendo la bocca rossa, curioso.  
  
“Akriel ha cancellato il post, non sono più online.”  
  
“Grazie, Satana!” esclama Piros tirando fuori la lingua, irriverente.  
  
Scar accenna un sorriso.  
“Forse ti farà anche piacere sapere che Mihr è inchiodato al muro nella loro stanza coperto di sangue…”  
  
Piros contrae il viso stupito dal quell’informazione.  
“Cosa?” chiede storcendo il naso.  
  
“Akriel ha inchiodato una delle mani di Mihr al muro, suppongo per non farlo levitare per la stanza. Aveva sicuramente uno zigomo e un braccio rotto, forse qualche costola. Brutti lividi, tagli ancora aperti. Non ho mai visto nessuno fare niente del genere al proprio fratello per convincerlo a cancellare dei post sui social. Akriel è un pessimo guaritore poi…”  
  
Scar parla serio ma la sua attenzione non è in quelle parole. I polpastrelli ruvidi accarezzano la pancia appena scoperta di Piros.  
  
“Mi stai prendendo per il culo…” commenta incredulo Piros.  
  
“No bambino. Serio come la morte. Akriel è più psicopatico di quel che credevamo…Insomma non c’erano neanche foto compromettenti su di lui. Dubito che l'abbia fatto per te o per Kage! Forse voleva solo una scusa per massacrare suo fratello, non so. Mihr comunque, nonostante fosse messo di merda, ha trovato la forza di insultarti. Non darti pena per lui. ”  
  
“Figurati! Me ne frego di quel moccioso isterico…” si affretta a dire Piros. Scar conosce fin troppo bene tutti i lati morbidi del suo carattere. E’ da quando sono bambini che gli ripete che deve essere più duro e meno compassionevole. Consigli che, comunque, è il primo a non seguire.  
  
Piros prende ad accarezzare il dorso della mano di Scar che lo sfiora delicato, fissa il soffitto e chiede: “Che vi ha detto della cerimonia di ingresso, si è capito cosa è andato storto esattamente?”  
  
Scar inizia a spiegare quando propinato dal demone di ghiaccio solo pochi istanti prima. Gli racconta delle rune della notte, quelle che lui aveva suggerito di aggiungere nel sigillo di Kage, del cerchio spezzato nell’anello di Mihr e Akriel, del potenziale scompenso, delle emozioni incontrollate del più piccolo.  
  
Piros non risponde, processa le informazioni. Concentrato, pensa.  
  
Akriel e Mihr hanno un sigillo originale. Solo pochi demoni ricevono alla nascita un sigillo costruito dalla stessa energia genitrice che gli ha dato la vita. E’ un rito conseguente alla creazione che richiede abilità e Vis, tanto Vis. I demoni che lo ricevono non devono passare la vita a cercare di ottimizzare le caratteristiche dei propri sigilli, le migliori combinazioni possibili di rune e simboli sono già presenti in quella matrice appositamente creata. I vantaggi di possedere un sigillo originale sono molteplici e ben oltre la propria comprensione.  
  
I due fratelli sono figli di Satana e, ovviamente, sono stati benedetti con tale potente dono.  
Se c’è una cosa di cui Piros è sicuro e che tracciano il proprio sigillo da quando hanno imparato a tenere una penna in mano. Come sia possibile che Akriel possa aver sbagliato un dettaglio del proprio anello, Piros non ne ha idea. Certamente, suona strano.  
  
Decide di non dirlo a Scar, di non agitare il suo cuore, non adesso che le sue mani forti lo stanno massaggiando tra le gambe, non adesso che si sta bagnando pregnando l’aria di umori zuccherini.

✠

Nero, luce, ombre, freddo, caldo, rosso.  
  
E’ quasi un’ora che Mihr rimbalza dentro e fuori da uno stato di incoscienza.  
  
Il suo corpo supplica per essere guarito, per ricevere pace dal dolore straziante che va avanti da giorni. Dalla bocca gli sfuggono lamenti incontrollati. Ogni volta che respira sente il torace andare a fuoco e i tendini delle braccia fremere come percorsi da scosse elettriche.  
  
“Dillo, da bravo.”  
“Sono la tua troia, Akri...scopami più forte.”  
  
Quello stronzo di Kage non ha chiuso la bocca un attimo. Geme e mugola come un animale da monta. Sta a quattro zampe sotto suo fratello, nudo, desiderabile e sottomesso.  
  
Akriel ogni tanto lancia un’occhiata a Mihr. Il bambino non sa se si tratti di sfida, di apprensione, di lussuria o di scherno.  
  
Il demone tenebra consuma l’ossigeno della stanza, ogni suo gemito volgare e disperato sottrae luce, vita, libertà. Si respira a malapena. Non c’è aria, non si riesce a prender fiato. Mihr si sente soffocare, si sente morire.  
  
“A-akri…!” annaspa muovendosi appena.  
  
Mihr ha ciglia lunghe e folte, incrostate di lacrime secche e vecchie.  
  
Dannato Ludus, dannati tutti, dannato Akriel.  
  
Non aveva immaginato che suo fratello potesse fargli una cosa del genere, per uno scherzo, per delle stupide foto. Mihr viene umiliato costantemente, ogni giorno, e nessuno paga, nessuno chiede scusa.  
  
Non capisce perchè Akriel sia così arrabbiato con lui, perché gli abbia fatto le stesse domande per ore intere, perchè lo abbia ridotto in quello stato pietoso. Mihr non capisce, non capisce niente di cosa sia successo durante il rito di partecipazione.  
  
L’unica cosa che sa, e che ha confessato fin da subito a suo fratello, è che si sentiva bene, libero, forte, connesso con il suo elemento. Ha ammesso che per un istante aveva desiderato di fare loro del male, niente di più, niente di concreto. Non poteva certo far succedere le cose solo con il pensiero, tutta la scuola sarebbe già morta altrimenti.  
  
Akriel non gli aveva creduto aveva continuato a chiedere, blaterare, insinuare, tagliare, bruciare, colpire.  
  
Mihr non beve da tre giorni, beh, non acqua almeno. Dallo stesso tempo, non mangia, non dorme, non viene.  
  
La voce lussuriosa di Kage si infiltra nel suo cervello, il dolore che prova al minimo sospiro gli infiamma la pancia.  
  
No, no, no!  
  
Mihr non vede chiaramente intorno a sé, il sangue rappreso e il gonfiore offuscano la sua visuale. Sente il piccolo sesso risvegliarsi tra le gambe. Detesta se stesso e il suo corpo che non collabora che lo rende patetico e debole, succube e bisognoso.  
  
Urla.  
  
Urla, fuori controllo, fuori di senno, fuori da ogni logica e razionalità che lo supplica di comportarsi a modo, di subire in silenzio finchè non sarà finita, che lo implora di sopravvivere. Mihr non ascolta nessuno, neanche lo stridere del suo corpo stremato che lo chiede di non essere spinto più oltre di così. E’ al limite.  
  
Invece, sbraita acuto, isterico, disperato. Ha le guance bagnate di lacrime che non si è reso conto di aver pianto. Nei suoi occhi offuscati vede l’immagine vaga del corpo di Akriel che si muove per la stanza, lo raggiunge e si ferma in piedi davanti a lui.  
  
Il cazzo di suo fratello svetta imponente ed eretto a pochi centimetri dalla sua faccia.  
  
Mihr si ammutolisce come se la sola vicinanza di Akriel fosse un balsamo per la sua anima incrinata. Non sa perchè lo fa, forse una sorta di riflesso condizionato, apre la bocca e inizia a succhiare la punta amara di lubrificante e sapori altrui. Tende le labbra, abbraccia e accoglie più pelle possibile. Gli fa male tutto mentre cerca di compiacere suo fratello, ma non si sottrae, continua smanioso.  
  
La mano di Akriel gli accarezza la testa, dolce e leggera. Non lo toccava in quel modo da giorni, da prima del sigillo. Mihr socchiude gli occhi mentre succhia.  
  
Akriel lo ha perdonato! Va bene, non fa nulla, pazienza. Può sopportare ancora un giorno così se questo significa ricevere il perdono.  
  
Improvvisamente Akriel si sfila dalle sue labbra, la presa sulla sua testa si rafforza tenendolo fermo. Il fratello si piega su di lui, sventola qualcosa davanti ai suoi occhi, Mihr mette a fuoco in ritardo: una graffetta.  
  
Non ha tempo di respirare o parlare che Akriel preme la punta stondata dell’oggetto sopra la sua bocca, lì dove quelle labbra si curvano gentili e definite come i profili di un cuore. In un gesto secco e carico di forza, buca il labbro superiore del fratello. Gli occhi di Mihr si riempiono di luci scostanti e agitate, le orecchie fischiano come treni e teiere. Cerca di urlare, straziato, ma la graffetta penetra anche il suo labbro inferiore.  
  
Sente la risata di Akriel riempire l’aria, lontana e ovattata. Il dolore non si placa, attenua o stabilizza perché suo fratello maggiore sta muovendo il pezzo di metallo dentro la ferita per evitare che Mihr si possa liberare senza strapparsi.  
  
Non vede più niente ma uno schiaffo lo riporta alla realtà. Ha la bocca piena di saliva e sangue che straripa dai lati. Gocciola e piagnucola cercando di non strozzarsi. Il muco gli tappa le narici e singhiozzi forti e dolorosi sono l’unica strategia che il suo corpo mette in atto per non soffocare.  
  
“La tua voce di merda mi stava facendo ammosciare il cazzo.”  
  
Mihr ha gli occhi gonfi, respira veloce con il naso, ha il mento coperto di sangue il viso gonfio e imbrattato di muco. Il braccio che tiene alzato da tre giorni non lo sente nemmeno più appartenere al suo corpo e l'altro, che prima faceva un male porco, sembra essersi zittito.  
  
Vuole chiedere scusa ad Akriel, implorare perdono, ma non può parlare.  
Allunga il collo verso il fratello davanti a lui, posa le testa sulla sua coscia e strofina la guancia contro di essa. La peluria chiara e rada gli solletica la pelle lesa e sensibile dello zigomo.  
  
“Oh…” sospira sorpreso il demone più grande. Mihr sente gli occhi di ghiaccio di Akriel su di lui, il suo sguardo gli brucia la nuca.  
  
“Che cazzo fai? Torna a letto...” li interrompe Kage scocciato.  
  
“Chiudi quella fogna, o faccio stare zitto anche te!” risponde serio e freddo il più grande.  
  
“Così ubbidiente il mio bambino.”  
Le parole che Akriel rivolge a Mihr sono diverse: pacate, dolci e avvolgenti.  
Il piccolo non smette di strofinarsi contro la coscia dell’altro.

Akriel si china su di lui, gli bacia appena le labbra da sopra la graffetta e anche le sue si tingono di rosso. Il suo fiato è rassicurante, sa di casa.  
  
“Come ho fatto a pensare che non mi stessi dicendo la verità. Sei solo un bambino, debole, incapace, indifeso, fragile. Come ho potuto dimenticarlo, piccolo mio. Puoi perdonarmi?”  
  
La voce di Akriel è miele contro il suo orecchio. Mihr geme e annuisce con forza. La sua piccola erezione smania, ancora viva e pulsante tra le gambe.  
  
Suo fratello gli accarezza i capelli, infondendogli conforto e dolcezza.  
  
“Finisco di scopare Kage e poi ti libero, puoi aspettare un’altro paio di ore tanto...no?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Follow @dhiskey_nil](https://twitter.com/dhiskey_nil?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)   
>  [Follow @nodosenoatriale](https://twitter.com/nodosenoatriale?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow @dhiskey_nil](https://twitter.com/dhiskey_nil?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)   
>  [Follow @nodosenoatriale](https://twitter.com/nodosenoatriale?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)


End file.
